Technical Difficulties
by ilse23
Summary: A story about Eric. Someone from Eric's past comes to work at the OSP. What will happen between them? Can they work together? And what happens when Eric finds out she has been keeping a secret from him. The genre is not complete right, but i didn't want to give the real genre away already. *Will update on Tuesdays*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A new story about Eric. I don't NCISLA or the characters. I only own my OC's. Hope you like it.**

* * *

"Good morning Mr. Beale," Hetty said as she walked into OPS. "I would like you to meet Melissa Bryan. You two will be working together. She is our new tech operator."

"Hi, Eric," Melissa said.

Eric was a bit stunned by the words Hetty just said and Melissa was the last person he was expecting to walk through the door. "Hi Melissa."

"You two know each other?" Hetty said.

"We were in the same class at MIT together," Melissa said.

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Ah come on you're still angry with me. It's been 6 years since you broke up with me."

"Only because you cheated on me!"

"I did not cheat on you! You shouldn't believe what those bastards told you."

"Alright you two, calm down before I separate you two. Can you two but the past behind you and work together?" Hetty said.

"I don't have a problem with it. It's he who has the problem," Melissa said.

"I don't have a problem. We'll be fine Hetty," Eric said.

"Good. Now could you show Ms. Bryan around OPS and show here how everything works?"

"Sure," Eric said but he really wasn't looking forward to working together with Melissa.

Eric showed her around OPS and talked her through the system. A little later Nell came walking in.

"Good morning Eric," Nell said.

"Good morning Nell. This is Melissa Bryan, she's our new tech operator."

"Nice to meet you Nell," Melissa said as she held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too Melissa," Nell said and she shook her hand.

A little later they had a new case. Eric whistled they agents up and after being introduced to Melissa they got to work.

Nell noticed there was some tension between Eric and Melissa as they were working up in OPS. They managed to get the case wrapped up pretty fast. Melissa was already done for the day and she logged off.

"See you tomorrow guys," Melissa said and she walked downstairs.

"See ya," Nell said.

"So how was your first day here?" Kensi asked as Melissa came down the stairs.

"It was fine, just getting the hang of things. But I think I'm really gonna like working here. Everybody seems very friendly," Melissa said.

"Well, we're pretty much a family here. Would you like to grab a drink? My threat."

"Uhm sure, but not too long though, I've got something to do tonight."

"Sure that's fine," Kensi said and she grabbed her bag and they went to get something to drink.

..

"Alright Eric, what's going on between you and Melissa?" Nell asked.

"What do you mean? Nothing's going on between me and Melissa," Eric said.

"Oh come on Eric, I saw that there was something, you two knew each other already right?"

"Yeah, I knew her. We went to MIT together. And let's just say we ended up not being the best of friends."

"Really? What happened between you two?"

"I'm not interested in talking about that now," Eric said and he went back to his work.

That night Melissa lay in her bed thinking about her first day of work. She liked it there except she didn't expect Eric to be working there. She hadn't seen him since he broke up with her just after they finished MIT. It still hurt her that he really thought she had cheated on him. She would never do that, she loved him and she thought he loved her. But after he dumped her she wasn't so sure about it and when she saw him today she could still see the hurt in his eyes. He still believed she had cheated on him, no matter what she had said made him change his mind. She decided to get some sleep to be ready for a new day of work.

Eric lay in his bed thinking that night too. Of all the people in the world, Melissa had to walk into his life again and to top it off he had to work with her. He was so hurt when he found out she had cheated on him and she kept denying it, even know. Which made him wonder if she was right? Maybe she didn't really cheat on him. But what would that change now? He was over her. At least he thought so, seeing her again today brought back feelings he hadn't felt in a long time. Despite all the anger he still had feelings for her. She was the first girl he really fell in love with and the first girl he slept with. He needed to put his feelings aside and just concentrate on his work instead of her.

…..

The next morning Melissa was at work just after 8.30am.

"Ms. Bryan, may I have a word with you?" Hetty said as Melissa walked into the office.

"Sure Hetty, what's up?" Melissa said as she walked into Hetty's office.

"How do you like it here so far? Are you getting settled it?"

"It's nice so far. Nell and Eric have showed me around the system pretty well, I'm getting the hang of it already."

"That's very good. I'm hoping this thing between you and Eric won't come between you two here at work."

"Don't worry Hetty, it won't. Whatever issues we still have with each other we'll save that for when we're out of the office."

"Alright good."

Melissa went upstairs and started working. A little later Eric whistled the others up.

"What do we have Eric?" Callen said as they walked into OPS.

"Gunnery sergeant Scott Peters was found death at his apartment earlier this morning," Eric said as he put a picture up on the screen.

They briefed them on the rest of the case and went to work. Eric started looking into his digital footprint and Nell and Melissa would look into his history.

Melissa decided to go work downstairs in the gadget room so she wouldn't be in Eric's way. She tried to stay out of his way as much as possible. She wanted as little to do with him as possible. She knew she had to work with him on some cases but if it wasn't necessary she would stay out of his way. A little later Nell came down the stairs.

"Have you found something?" Nell asked.

"Not really anything that could explain him getting killed," Melissa answered. "How about you?"

"Nothing either."

"Did Eric find something?"

"He's still looking."

"Alright. I'll keep looking, maybe I find something."

"Why don't you come up to OPS with us?"

"I prefer it here, less crowded."

"Has this something to do with you and Eric?"

"No, of course not. I just don't wanna get in your way."

"You won't, there's plenty of room upstairs."

"Maybe later, I've got everything open here now."

"Alright. Call us if you find something."

"Will do."

Melissa felt bad she had to lie, but she didn't want to involve Nell in her and Eric's problems.

A little later Melissa went upstairs to OPS. The agents were out checking a lead.

"I think I've found something," Melissa said as she walked into OPS.

"What's that?" Nell asked.

"I found something odd in his history. First I didn't think much of it but later I found something more on it. 6 months ago he went off the grid for a while. He'd been away for a month until they found him and he spend a month in the brig when he came back. During the month he'd been away I believe he spend some time in Mexico. I found some emails and phone calls originating in Mexico, most specifically in drug cartel territory."

"You think he's involved with a drug cartel?" Nell asked.

"Could be. Why else would he have gone off the grid and to Mexico?"

"It's worth checking out," Eric replied.

The three of them went back to work again. A little later they found out why Peters was killed and they informed the agents who went after his killer and the case was closed.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Eric said as he walked out of OPS.

"See you tomorrow," Nell and Melissa replied.

"I'm off to," Melissa said.

"Wait, do you maybe wanna get something to drink?"

"Sure, that sounds nice. Just not too long. I've got stuff to do."

"Sure, no problem."

Nell and Melissa went to a local bar and ordered a round of drinks, without alcohol since they both had to drive home.

"So where are you from?" Nell asked.

"I was born in Miami, but when I was 5 we moved to LA. I lived here until I went off to MIT. I stayed in Massachusetts for a few more years after I finished MIT before moving back to LA a year ago."

"Ah that's nice. So how exactly did you and Eric meet?"

"We've been in the same class since junior year at MIT."

"What happened between you and Eric? You seem to have some kind of history."

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"That's what Eric said too."

"Maybe later. I should be getting home, it's late," Melissa said as she looked at her watch. "Thanks for the drink. I'll see you Monday."

"See you Monday," Nell said a little confused as Melissa suddenly left. Something was definitely going on between Eric and Melissa she just didn't know what.

…

Melissa woke up early that morning when her son jumped up on her bed.

"Mommy, mommy, wake up," Finley said as he tried to wake his mother up.

Slowly Melissa woke up and she looked at the clock. It was only 8am.

"Hey Fin, you're up early," Melissa said still half asleep.

"Come one mommy, wake up. I want to go to the beach."

Melissa sighed. She'd promised to take him surfing today.

"Alright. We'll go shortly. But first breakfast and you have to get dressed."

Melissa didn't have to tell him twice. Finley jumped off her bed and ran into his room to get dressed. 30 minutes later they were on their way to the beach. Together they peddled out into the ocean. Finley could swim pretty well already but Melissa didn't let him go out alone in the ocean. So together they peddled on the same board into the ocean.

"You're ready?" Melissa asked.

"Yep mom."

"Alright." Melissa looked backwards and saw that the wave was coming. "Alright, now paddle." Together they peddled out in front of the wave. "Stand up."

Together they stood up and surfed through the wave. Finley was a natural at it. They enjoyed a nice day at the beach. At around 5 they went back home. When they walked up to the car they bumped into Nell.

"Hey Melissa," Nell said as she saw Melissa.

"Hey Nell," Melissa replied, shocked to see her there.

"And who's this?"

"This is Finley."

"Hi Finley, nice to meet you," Nell said as she shook Finley's hand. There was something familiar about him but she couldn't quite place it.

"Nell works with me," Melissa said.

"You're a computer geek too?" Finley said and both Nell and Melissa had to chuckle.

"Yes I'm sort of a computer geek too."

"We should get going. I'll see you Monday," Melissa said as she and Finley got into the car.

"See you Monday."

Nell watched as they drove off. She wondered why Finley looked so familiar. She was sure she hadn't met him before. And what was Melissa doing with a small boy. Could it be her son? He did look a little bit like her, same blonde hair and green eyes. Nell shook it off and went home as well.

…..

That Monday Melissa went back to work. She wondered if Nell was going to ask her some questions about Finley.

"Good morning," Melissa said when she walked into OPS bright and early. Nell was already there.

"Good morning," Nell replied.

"Eric not here yet?"

"Nope he's not here yet."

"Ah okay. How was your weekend?"

"Fine. Yours?"

"Fine too."

"Can I ask you something?"

Melissa wondered what it was about, she thought it was probably about Finley. "Sure."

"Who was that little boy I saw you with Saturday? Is he your son?"

Melissa sighed. She really didn't want to discuss her personal life at work, but she didn't want to lie to Nell either. "Yes he's my son."

"I didn't know you had a son."

"Nobody here does, except Hetty."

"I thought he looked a little bit like you. How old is he?"

"He's almost 9."

"How nice. What about his father?"

Melissa thought for a second. She didn't want to tell Nell the truth about his father. "He doesn't even know he exists."

"Really? You've never told him?"

"Nope, he left before I had a chance to tell him I was pregnant."

"What a jerk. You never saw him after that?"

"Nope never. I don't even know where he is."

"What about Finley? Does he ever ask about his father?"

"Sometimes. I told him what happened in the big picture."

"And he doesn't want to get to know his father?"

"Who doesn't want to get to know his father?" Eric said as he walked in and overheard the conversation.

"Nobody," Melissa quickly said. Nell looked at her, it wasn't her place to tell.

"Then who were you talking about?"

"Just a TV show Nell and I both watch."

"Ah okay," Eric replied and he went to work.

Melissa was happy he didn't ask any further questions. She had no desire to share her personal life with everyone here, except a little bit with Nell. She and Nell had become friends in the 2 months Melissa had already worked here. Nell had promised not to tell anyone about her son.

…

"Mommy, can I ask you something?" Finley said as they were having dinner.

"Sure sweetie, what is it?"

"It's about my father."

Melissa put her fork down. "What about your father?"

"Why did he leave?"

"I told you Finley."

"Not really mom. Every time I bring him up you're always very vague. Why won't you tell me?"

Melissa knew that someday this day would come. Until now she had managed to get away with only telling him the half-truth.

"What do you wanna know?"

"Why did you split up?"

"We had a big fight and he just left and never came back."

"Was the fight about me?"

"No sweetie," Melissa answered as she stroked his cheek. "Not about you."

"Then why don't I know my father?"

"You're father left before you were born. I didn't even know I was pregnant with you when your father left me. I found out a little after he left."

"Does he know about me?"

"I never had the chance to tell him."

"So he doesn't know about me?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"What?! Why not?!"

"Finley, keep your voice down."

"NO! YOU LIED TO ME! You told me he did know!" Finley ran to his room.

"Finley get back here!"

"NO, I HATE YOU!" Finley yelled and slammed the door of his room close.

Melissa stood there in the hall way thinking about what just happened. He never had reacted like this before when he asked about his father. Melissa tried to protect him by not telling him the complete truth but that had backfired back at her.

"Finley can you please come out?" Melissa spoke to the closed door.

"NO! Go away!"

"Finley honey, please open the door."

"So you can lie to me again?! No. Go away! I hate you!"

It hurt her that her son spoke those words to her. She decided to let him cool off for a moment. She walked back to the kitchen and cleaned up after dinner. Had she really made the right decision by not telling her son about her father? What would happen if she did tell him the truth? His father didn't even know he existed. She did know who his father was and where he was at this moment. But with him not even knowing about Finley she thought it would be best not to tell him about his father. But now this happened. Should she tell her son the truth about his father and who he is? She really hoped she hadn't destroyed her relationship with her son. He was her everything. Suddenly she felt the tears in her eyes and she couldn't stop them from flowing. She sat down on the chair and cried her eyes out.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Melissa heard a voice say and she looked up to see her son standing there.

Melissa walked up to him and gave him a hug. "I'm so sorry Finley. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the truth. I promise from now on I'll tell you the truth, even about your father."

"Promise?"

Melissa stopped hugging him and looking him in the eye and brushed his blond hair out of his face. "I promise." Melissa gave him a kiss.

"Can I ask you about my father then?"

"Sure." Together they sat down on the couch. Melissa wiped the tears from her eyes. "What do you want to know?"

"What was dad like?"

"Your dad was a very sweet man. We loved each other very much. I met your dad when I was at school."

"So dad is a computer geek too?"

Melissa couldn't help but laugh a little. "Yes he is. We got together in the first year. We both graduated with flying colors, a day after our graduation we got into a big fight and your dad just left and never came back."

"What did you fight about?"

"Well your dad accused me of some things that I supposedly had done."

"But you didn't do them?"

"No, of course not. I loved your father. I would never do anything to hurt him."

"Then why didn't you tell him that?"

"I did, but your father didn't believe me."

"Why not?"

"He thought I was lying."

"But you were telling the truth."

"Yes I was. But your father didn't want to believe me so he left."

"Why didn't you go after him or tried to find him?"

"At first I didn't want to because I was mad at him, but when I found out I was pregnant with you I tried to find him. I wanted us to be a family."

"Why can't we be one now?"

"I don't know sweetie. I don't know how your father would react when I would tell him about you."

"You can at least try right mommy? Do you know where he is?"

"Yes I know where he is."

"Come on then mommy, let's go find him." Finley tried to pull her up from the couch.

"Whoa whoa, not so fast."

"Why not? You said you knew where he was, so let's go see him."

"We can't just go see him."

"Why not?"

"Because he doesn't know about you."

"That's why we have to see him."

Melissa sighed. She didn't know what to do. Her son wanted to see his father and she wanted him to get to know his father. But what if his father didn't want anything to do with him.

"I tell you what. Tomorrow mommy will go see your father and I'll tell him about you okay."

"Okay. I love you mommy," Finley said as he flew into her arms.

"I love you too sweetie," Melissa replied as she gave him a soft kiss on his head. "I promise that I'll tell your dad okay."

"Okay."

"Okay. Then now it's time for bath and bed."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you have school tomorrow."

"Alright," Finley said as he dragged his feet towards the bath room.

Melissa tucked him in.

"Mommy, do you have a picture of daddy?"

"Uhm… yeah I think I have one somewhere."

"Can I see?"

"Sure."

Melissa went to her room and grabbed a box out of her closet. She pulled out a picture of them together out of the box and went back to Finley.

"Here you go."

"Is that my dad?"

"Yes he is."

Finley looked at the picture. It was an older picture. His mom looked younger in this picture. He looked at his father. He had the same blonde hair as his father and also his eyes. Finley put the picture next to his bed.

"Can I keep it mom?"

"Sure you can. Goodnight now." Melissa gave him a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight mommy."

That night Melissa lay in her bed wondering about what happened today. She promised her son she would tell his father, but how on earth would she do that. She could hardly just knock at his door and say 'How was your day? By the way you have a son.' How would he react when she would tell him? Would he want to get to know his son? Would he want to be a family with them? Deep down she still loved him after everything that had happened between them. He was the father of her little boy. She tried to get some sleep.

The next day she brought Finley to school.

"You will tell daddy today right?"

"Yes I will. If I can reach him. Don't know if he's home today. But I promise I will tell him. If not today then tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Have fun at school," Melissa said as she gave him a hug.

"Bye mommy."

Melissa waved after him and went to work. During work her mind was busier with planning how to tell him then with her actual work. Luckily it was a slow day.

"Something on your mind?" Eric asked.

"Huh…" Melissa snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh no not really."

"Your mind seemed to be somewhere else."

"Oh I was just thinking about something I have to do after work."

"Ah okay. Just don't let Hetty see you do that."

"Got it."

Around 2pm Melissa got a phone call. The caller ID said it was Finley's school. She walked out into the hallway and answered the phone.

"Melissa Bryan," Melissa said as she answered the phone.

"Ms. Bryan. This is Principal Newman. I'm calling about your son Finley."

"Is he alright?" Melissa asked worried.

"He is fine. But he got himself into some trouble. He was picking a fight with other kids."

"I'll be right there."

Melissa hung up the phone and went back to OPS to grab her stuff.

"Everything okay?" Nell asked.

"I've gotta go."

"Everything okay?"

"Don't worry everything is fine. Just got to go get someone."

Melissa left and Eric and Nell looked at each other wondering what was going on.

15 minutes later Melissa was at school and walked into the principal's office.

"Hello Ms. Bryan, thank you for coming so soon."

"What happened?"

"He started a fight with a kid at the playground today."

"Finley, what did I tell you about that?"

"But mom…."

"No buts Finley. Fighting is bad."

"But mom they were calling me names."

"You shouldn't pick a fight because of that. You should've gone to the teacher if kids are bothering you."

"Ms. Bryan, we don't tolerate fighting here at school."

"I understand."

"So I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to expel Finley for today and tomorrow."

"Fair enough."

"Thank you for coming so soon. And Finley no more fighting."

"I promise Ms. Newman."

"Alright. I'll see you the day after tomorrow."

Melissa walked out to her car with Finley.

"I'm sorry mommy. But the kids were bothering me."

"I don't care. That's no reason to start fighting. You should've told the teacher about it instead of fighting. I want no more of this do you here me."

"Yes mommy."

"Good."

Melissa drove back to the office. She wasn't done with work yet, but she had no other place to bring Finley. She would try to keep him out of the others way. She didn't want the others to see him or be bothered by him. Melissa walked into the office with Finley. The agents, who were sitting at their desks, looked at her with weird eyes.

"Who is that?" Deeks asked.

"I don't know. Maybe her son," Kensi replied.

"I didn't know Melissa had a son," Callen spoke.

"Neither did I," Sam stated.

"Ms. Bryan, what is the meaning of this?" Hetty asked as she walked into her office.

"I'm sorry Hetty. But he got expelled and I didn't have anywhere else to bring him. I promise he will be no bother to anyone."

"Alright, just this once. And if he gets in someone's way I want him out of here."

"Understood." Melissa walked to Hetty's back office and put him behind the desk. "You stay here and do your homework. I'll be upstairs if you really need me. But don't bother me unless you have to okay."

"Okay mommy." Melissa wanted to walk out. "I'm sorry mom."

"Just do your homework. We'll talk more about it when we get home."

Melissa walked back upstairs. Eric and Nell were working behind their computers.

"Everything okay?" Nell asked when Melissa walked in.

"Yes, everything is fine. Anything new here?"

"Nope not really."

Melissa went back to work.

A little later Finley was done with his homework and he decided to take a look around. He sneaked out when Hetty wasn't looking and he walked upstairs via the back stairs. He wondered upstairs and came across the OPS center. He stood in front of it and the doors slid open and he walked inside.

"Wow, cool."

Eric and Melissa both looked up as they heard the voice. Nell was downstairs in the burning room.

"Finley, what are you doing here?" Melissa asked.

"I was done with my homework so I decided to take a look around."

"I told you do stay there."

"I got bored. This place is awesome."

"Melissa, who's this?" Eric asked as she stepped forward.

"Dad?" Finley said as he saw Eric.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric looked confused at the little boy who just called him dad. The boy was the spitting image of him when he was around 10 years old.

"Finley, go back downstairs."

"But mom…."

"Finley I said downstairs, now."

Finley turned around and dragged his feet downstairs. Was that really his dad he just saw? When Finley left OPS Melissa turned back around to Eric. She wasn't sure what to say to him. Eric was still trying to wrap his head around to what just happened.

"That was your son?" Eric asked after a little while.

"Yes, that was my son, our son."

"Our son? You mean I'm his father?" Eric asked with disbelieve.

"Yes you are his father."

"Wha….wha…..how…when…..what…," Eric stumbled over his words. "That little boy is my son?"

"Yes he is."

"He's my son? And you never told me?!" Eric said kind of angry.

"I never got the chance."

"You never got the chance?!"

"I didn't find out until you had dumped me."

"You could've come and find me!" Eric shouted at Melissa.

"And then what? You wouldn't have believed me anyway. You'd think the baby was someone else's!"

"You could've at least told me!"

"You dumped me, cus you thought I was sleeping around with someone else! You didn't even believe me when I said I hadn't so you wouldn't have believed me when I would tell you that I was pregnant with your baby! You hurt me, a lot!"

"I hurt you?! What about me? You think I wasn't hurt?"

"You had no reason to be hurt. I never cheated on you!"

They were shouting at each other and hadn't noticed Hetty coming up.

"What the hell is going on up here?"

Eric and Melissa looked at the tiny woman standing in the doorway. Melissa stormed passed her and went downstairs.

"Come one Finley, we're going home."

"But mom…."

"No buts, grab your stuff."

The agents watched astonished as Melissa stormed out of the building with Finley and wondered what was going on.

"Mr. Beale, what's going on?" Hetty asked after Melissa had stormed out.

"I'm not sure. I'm sorry Hetty but I've gotta go."

Hetty tried to stop him but she saw the look in his eyes so she let him go after Melissa. Hetty had an idea of what had happened. She had known for a while that Finley was Eric's son.

Eric ran downstairs and looked around for Melissa. He didn't see her or the little boy anywhere.

"Have you guys seen Melissa?" Eric asked the agents.

"She stormed out," Callen answered.

"Everything okay?" Kensi wondered.

"I'm not sure."

Eric walked outside and saw that her car was gone. He grabbed his own keys and got in his car. He used his phone to search for Melissa's address.

15 minutes later he was at Melissa's address and he saw her car standing in the driveway. He sat in the car and for a moment he wondered if he should go in or not. If Finley really was his son he wanted to know. He wanted to be a father for him. After sitting in his car for about 5 minutes he got out and walked up to the door and knocked on the door. A little later Melissa opened the door.

"What do you want?" Melissa asked kinda annoyed.

"I just want to talk."

"I've got nothing more to say to you," Melissa spoke and she wanted to close the door but Eric stopped her.

"Please, just here me out."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Can we just talk please?"

Melissa sighed. She really didn't want to fight with Eric. "Alright, come on in."

"Thank you," Eric replied as he walked in and he sat down on the couch. "Where's Finley?"

"He's in his room," Melissa answered as she sat down next to Eric.

"So…"

"So…."

Both of them were quite, not really sure what to say to each other. It was Eric who spoke first.

"I don't know where to start. This whole thing is very confusing. Finley really is my son?"

"Yes he is. I find out just a few days after you dumped me. I know a 100% sure that Finley is your son."

"100% sure?"

"Yes even 200% sure. You're the only one that I've ever slept with."

"But what about all the others guys?"

"There never were any other guys. Mike was just jealous of you."

"Of me?"

"Yes, cus you had me. He wanted me but I wasn't interested in him so he made up these lies so you wouldn't be with me either. There has never been anyone else but you. I loved you."

Eric took his glasses off and rubbed his hands over his face.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I was just so hurt when he told me that I didn't even bother to listen to you. God how could I've been so stupid. If I just had listened to you I would've been there for you when you were pregnant and all these years that I missed him growing up."

"Yes you were stupid to believe that, but you know now and you're here now. If you want you can get to know Finley."

"Really?"

Melissa was still upset with him but she couldn't keep her son from his father. He wanted to get to know his father and he deserved that.

"Yes, I'm sure Finley wants to."

"I would love to."

Melissa walked to Finley's room.

"Finley, there's someone here to see you."

Finley walked out of his room and went to the living room. He was surprised to see his father sitting there.

"Dad?"

"Yes Finley, it's me," Eric replied and he watched as Finley launched himself in his arms.

Eric looked down at the boy that was hugging him. He looked so much like him. There was no mistake that this was his son. And got down and gave him a hug.

"You're mom said it was okay to get to know you, at least if you want to get to know me."

"Really? Can I mom?" Finley spoke happily as he looked at Melissa.

"Yes you can."

Finley walked up to Melissa and gave her a hug.

"Thank you mom."

Seeing the happiness in Finley's eyes was enough for Melissa. She hoped that Finley and Eric would get a good relationship and who knows, maybe someday Melissa and Eric worked through their issues and they could all be a family. Melissa wanted nothing more for her little boy. She wanted him to have a normal family.

Melissa left them alone for a while so they could talk. Eric didn't really know what to say. He was still getting used to the fact he had a son.

"Why did you leave mom?" Finley asked, breaking the silence.

"Your mom and I had a fight. I was angry with her."

"She told me that you believed she had done something which she hadn't."

"Yes that's true. I was stupid enough to believe what other people said instead of listening to your mother."

"But she was telling the truth."

"Yes I know that know. I feel really bad for what happened between your mom and me. I wish I could take it all back so I could've been there with you and mom."

"Why can't you be with us now?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea. Too much has happened between us."

"Do you still love her?"

"I don't know."

"Can you at least try to be nice to each other?"

"Of course we can son. Enough about me and mom. How about you? How old are you?"

"I'll be 9 next week."

"That's really good. What do you like to do?"

"I love surfing. My mom takes me out surfing every weekend."

Eric smiled at that, his son loved surfing just as much as he did.

"That's nice. I surf too, maybe we could go surfing together as well."

"Can we? I loved to," Finley expressed happily.

"Great. I have to discuss it with your mom of course."

While Eric was talking with Finley Melissa's phone rang. It was Hetty. For a moment she doubted if she should answer. What she did was not okay, just running off in the middle of the work day.

"Hello Hetty," Melissa said as she answered her phone.

"Hello Ms. Bryan, is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I'm sorry for running off. It's just…. I couldn't stay there."

"I understand Ms. Bryan, just don't it ever again."

"You mean I still can work with you?"

"Of course, if you want to."

"Yes I still want to."

"Are you sure you're able to work together with Mr. Beale?"

Melissa looked out into the living room. "Yes I think I can manage that."

"Good. Since it's already 4.30pm I'm letting you stay at home for the rest of the day. But I expect you and Mr. Beale back tomorrow morning."

"We'll be there Hetty. Thank you."

Melissa hung up the phone and walked into the living room.

"Everything okay here?"

"Yes everything is fine," Eric answered.

"Mommy can I go surfing with dad this weekend?"

"Uhm sure, if dad wants to go too."

"Yes it's fine with me," Eric replied.

"Alright then."

"Can daddy stay for dinner?"

"Uhm….. if daddy wants to I guess it's alright."

"Will you stay for dinner daddy please?" Finley asked begging.

"Uhm sure. Okay."

"Yay. Do you know how to play Mario kart?"

"Yes I do."

Finley grabbed 2 Wii controllers and handed one to Eric and he put the Wii on. Together they played a game of Mario kart. Melissa watched as they played. She was glad they were getting along fine together. For years she had wondered what it would've been like if she and Eric had stayed together. At least Finley had his father in his life now and his father wanted him in his life too. Melissa couldn't ask for more. Seeing her son happy made her happy too.

They had a nice family dinner. Finley really loved having his dad here. Melissa liked it too; it felt like they were a real family for a moment. Eric stayed until it was time for Finley to go to bed. Eric and Melissa brought him to bed.

"Goodnight sweetie," Melissa told him as she gave him a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight mommy."

"Goodnight son."

"Goodnight daddy. Will you be here tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I don't think so, but I'll definitely call you and maybe I'll drop by. If it's okay with your mom."

"Can daddy come for dinner tomorrow please?"

"Will see about that tomorrow okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Eric and Melissa left the room.

"Thank you for coming. I'm sorry I left."

"It's okay. I'm sorry. I should've just listened to you and not believe the other guys. I missed so much of our son's life."

"You're here now," Melissa tried to comfort him. "Just promise me one thing. That you won't leave him like you left me."

"Of course not, I would never do that. He's my son. I made the mistake of walking away from you guys once, I'm not gonna do that again."

"Good. I would hate to see Finley lose his father after this."

"I'm not gonna leave him."

"Good."

"If there's ever anything I can do for him please let me know. I want to be as much a part of his life as possible."

Melissa was glad to hear that. Finley needed his father. Melissa showed Eric to the door. It was a little uncomfortable for both of them.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow," Eric spoke.

"Yes see ya."

They both stood there on the porch looking in each other's eyes. It was like they were back 13 years ago when they went out on their first date. Neither one was sure what do to at this moment. Eric was the first one who moved. He moved his head slightly forward and before he knew it their lips touched each other. He half expected Melissa to back away but she didn't. When he noticed Melissa didn't back away he kissed her a little deeper and he moved his hand behind her head. It felt so good kissing her again. All the feelings from back when they were dating came back to him.

A little later Melissa pushed him away.

"We can't… we can't do this," Melissa stammered.

"Why not?" Eric asked confused. He felt that she was kissing him back, big time.

"Too much has happened since we broke up."

"Yes I know, we have a son now."

"Yes, that's exactly why we can't do this."

"Why not?"

"Because what if it doesn't work, Finley will be hurt because of that. We should take it slow. See how it goes with you and Finley and then maybe we can start with us again." Eric wanted to kiss her again but Melissa pushed him away. "Please Eric."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

Melissa walked back inside and leaned back against the door. The kiss felt so good, all the feelings she had for Eric came back again. She still loved him. But she had to think of Finley first. Deep down she wanted nothing more than to be a family together with Eric. But she was protective of her and Finley. What if Eric disappeared on them again? She couldn't handle that and neither could Finley. She cleaned up and watched some TV before going to bed.

That night she couldn't really sleep. Too much was going through her mind, too much had happened today. Finley finally got to know his father and his father wanted a relationship with him. Melissa hoped everything would be alright between them. After about an hour of tossing and turning Melissa finally fell asleep.

..

When Eric got home he grabbed his board and went to the beach. He needed to clear his head. He peddled out into the ocean. The ocean was calm now. Before he knew it, he was a long way from shore. He sat down on his board and stared at the sunset. He sat there and thought about all the things that happened today. He was a dad! He had a son. He felt bad now for leaving Melissa. Why didn't he just listen to her? He loved her, he should've believed her. Why didn't he just believe her? Why did he have to listen to that jerk? He had missed so much of his son's life and he hadn't been there for Melissa when she was pregnant. He hated himself right now. He promised to himself that he would do everything he could to be a good father to Finley and maybe him and Melissa could try again. He understood that he had hurt her. He wanted to try and make it up to her. After about an hour in the ocean he paddled back to the beach.

….

The next morning Eric was at work bright and early. When he walked into OPS Melissa was already there.

"Good morning," Eric said.

"Good morning," Melissa replied. She noticed there was some tension between them.

"How's Finley?"

"He's fine. My mom's watching after him. Listen about yesterday….."

"It's okay. You don't need to explain. I understand. I understand you must be upset with me."

"The hell I am," Melissa spoke a bit angrily.

"You have every right to be. I made a big mistake. If I could go back I wouldn't have left you. It was so stupid of me."

"Yes it was."

"I can understand that you're angry with me but please give me a chance to be a father to Finley."

"Yes of course, I'll give you a chance to be a father to him. He needs his father."

"Thank you. I want to be a part of his life and maybe one day of your life too."

"We'll see about that later," Melissa replied stern and turned her attention back to her work.

A little later Hetty walked into OPS.

"Morning," Hetty said as she walked in, catching the two techs by surprise.

"Morning Hetty," Melissa replied.

"Everything okay up here?"

"Yes it's fine."

"You two still able to work together?"

"Of course Hetty."

"Alright. I don't want to see any more of either one of you running off and if you ever have personal issues please keep them out of this office, is that understood?" Hetty spoke leaving no room for argument.

"Yes Hetty," Melissa and Eric replied.

"Good. Now back to work."

The day went by pretty quiet. Nell had already left for the day.

"Would you like to come over for dinner?" Melissa asked. "I'm sure Finley would love it."

"Uhm sure."

"Great. I'll see you at my place then."

"Yep I'll follow you."

They drove separately to Melissa's place.

"Hi mom," Melissa greeted as she walked in.

"Hi Mel," Melissa's mom replied and she stood dead in her tracks when she saw Eric. "Eric? Is that you?"

"Yes it's me, Mrs. Bryan."

She walked up to him and slept Eric across the face. Melissa watched in shock.

"That is for everything you put my daughter through," she expressed angrily.

"Mom!"

"Somebody had to do that."

"You didn't have to slap him across the face. He knows what he did and he's sorry for that. He wants to get to know Finley."

"He knows about Finley? Since when?"

"Since yesterday. So can you give him a chance please, for Finley?"

"Alright, but if he hurts you or Finley again…."

"He won't mom."

"Alright."

She gave Eric a warning look and left.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. I probably deserved that one."

"Dad!" Finley yelled as he came out of his room, running towards Eric.

"Hey buddy," Eric greeted him with a hug.

"I'm glad you're here again dad. I missed you."

"I missed you too, son."

"Can I play a game with dad before dinner, mom?"

"Have you finished your homework?"

"Yes I have."

"Alright then."

Melissa prepared dinner as Eric and Finley played a game.

….

That Saturday Eric came to pick Finley up to go surfing.

"Finley, your dad is here," Melissa yelled towards his room.

"I'll be right there."

A little later Finley came out of his room.

"You're ready buddy?" Eric asked.

"Yep, let's go dad. Bye mom."

"Bye, have fun you two."

"We will."

A little later Eric pulled up to the beach and took his board off the roof.

"How do you usually surf with your mom?" Eric wanted to know.

"She usually takes me out on her board and then we surf together."

"Alright."

Together they peddled out into the ocean and surfed. It really went well. They were having so much fun together. Eric was glad he could spend some time with his son. 9 years was a lot of missed time with his son. They spend the rest of the day on the beach together. Around 5 Eric brought him home.

"Hey you two, you had fun?" Melissa asked when they came in.

"Yes. It was really cool surfing with dad. He can surf really well too."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Can I go surfing with him again next week?"

"Uhm… sure. If your dad wants to."

"Sure sounds like fun," Eric told them.

…..

Today was Finley's birthday. Finley and Eric really got along great. Finley loved spending time with his father. Eric also loved spending time with his son. He still couldn't quite believe that he had a son.

"Will dad be here today too?" Finley asked when they were eating breakfast.

"Yes, your dad and I will come here after work. And so will grandpa and grandma and we're gonna have a nice dinner together alright and you'll get your presents then."

"Alright."

Melissa brought Finley to school and went to work.

"Good morning," Melissa said as she walked into OPS.

"Morning," Nell and Eric replied.

"You're still coming after work right?"

"Yes of course. Wouldn't wanna miss it."

"Great."

The team knew that Eric and Melissa had a son together but they respected their privacy and didn't bring it up at work.

Finley was picked up from school by Melissa's parents who took him to her home.

"Grandma, how late will mom and dad be here?" Finley asked around 4pm.

"I think in about an hour, maybe 2."

It was already 6.30 and there was still no sign of Melissa or Eric.

"Grandma, when do mam and dad come? They should've been here by now," Finley said half in tears.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon. They probably just got hung up at work.


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes later Melissa and Eric stepped through the door.

"Mom, dad," Finley yelled as he came running their way.

"Hey buddy," Eric replied as he hugged him. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you dad. It was worried you weren't going to come."

"Of course I was going to come. Your mom and I were just hung up at work."

"Happy birthday Finley," Melissa told him as she hugged him.

"Thank you mom. Where's my present?"

Eric and Melissa both had to chuckle as Finley said that.

"Good look outside."

Finley eagerly walked outside followed by Melissa and Eric.

"Oh my god!" Finley yelled as he saw his present. "Is this for me?"

"Yes it is. It's from your dad and me."

Finley ran up to his parents and gave them both a hug.

"Thank you."

Finley walked back to his present, it was green and yellow surfboard. He carried it inside and showed it to his grandparents. Finley put it against the wall and they all sat down to eat dinner. Melissa's mom had cooked at very nice meal. Finley's favorite: baked potatoes with rosemary, seasoned chicken and coli flower. They had a lovely dinner. Finley was glad that his dad was there too. After dinner Finley, Eric and Melissa played a game of twister. Melissa and Eric were pretty much tangled up in each other while Finley had it easy.

"Okay mom, left foot on green," Finley said after Melissa's dad had turned the arrow.

Melissa tried to figure out a way to put her left foot on green. Eric was in the way. She maneuvered her leg under Eric's legs to get her foot on green. They were really close together now even with their faces. It was a bit awkward. The next move Finley fell over so it was just Melissa and Eric. Finley now turned the arrow around.

"Dad, right hand on blue." This was easy for Eric. "Mom, left hand on yellow." Another easy one.

A few moves later Eric and Melissa were completely tangled up in each other. They next move would probably be difficult.

"Dad, right foot on green."

Eric tried to find a way for him to put his right foot on green without falling over or knocking Melissa over.

"Yeah, how are you gonna do that?" Melissa spoke in a teasing voice.

"Hmmmmmm."

Eric tried to put his foot there. He almost got it when he fell over and fell on top of Melissa. It was a bit awkward for them both as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Sorry," Eric quickly said and he helped Melissa get up.

"It's okay."

They had a lovely night together until it was time for Finley to go to bed. Melissa's parents had already gone home. Melissa and Eric brought Finley to bed. His surfboard was standing next to his bed.

"Goodnight sweetie," Melissa spoke as she gave him a kiss. "Hope you had a nice birthday."

"Yes a very nice. Thank you for the awesome gift."

"You're welcome."

"Goodnight buddy."

"Goodnight dad. I really liked that you were here."

"Me too, son."

Before Melissa and Eric had left the room Finley had already fallen asleep.

"This really was his best birthday in years. And I think it's because you were here," Melissa told Eric.

"Yeah he seemed happy. And he absolutely loved the present we got him."

"Yeah he did. His reaction was so nice."

"Yeah it was."

Eric and Melissa cleaned up together. It was around 9.30pm when they were done cleaning up.

"Would you like a glass of wine or a beer perhaps?" Melissa asked.

"Some wine would be nice."

"Red or white?"

"Red please."

They sat down and talked. Eric was really glad he could spend some with his son. He was really happy to have a son. He liked being a dad to him. Even Melissa and Eric got along a little bit better. They still had a long way to go before everything would be fine between them but the start was there. Eric still loved her and now that he had found out that they had a son together he wanted nothing more to be a family with Melissa and Finley.

It was 11pm and they had finished the bottle of wine together and opened up a second bottled. They didn't have to go to work tomorrow since it was Saturday tomorrow. It surprised Melissa now easy it went between them considering everything that happened. It was like that as this moment they were back at MTI when everything was fine between them.

At 1am the next bottle was finished as well. Both of them were a little bit tipsy.

"Why don't you stay here? I don't think it's good for you to drive home," Melissa uttered.

"Yeah I don't think that would be such a good idea."

"You can stay on the couch here. Let me grab you a blanket and a pillow." Melissa walked to her room and grabbed a blanket and a pillow. "Here you go."

"Thanks. And thanks for letting me be here today. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime. He's your son too."

Melissa turned around and wanted to walk to her room but she stumbled over the couch. Eric caught her before she fell.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Are you sure you'll be able to walk to your room?" Eric asked concerned.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

They looked at each other awkwardly. Both of them weren't sure what to do. They both felt the tension between them. Melissa was the first one to walk away. She walked to her room and closed the door. She changed into her PJ's and lay down on the bed. She thought about today. Finley really had seemed happy to have his father there. It really meant a lot to him to have his father here too. He needed his father to be around him and his father wanted that too. Melissa thought if she should ask Eric to move in with them, separate room, but live with them. Was she ready to live with Eric under the same room? Their son would really like it probably. She would think about it later, when she was sobered up.

The next morning she woke up and she forgot that Eric was staying over. She walked out of her bedroom in her pajamas and with her bed hair unaware that Eric was awake.

Eric heard her walk into the living room and into the kitchen. He looked at her. She looked pretty hot in her short pajama shorts and tight top. Even after the pregnancy her body really looked really good.

"Good morning," Eric said, startling Melissa.

Melissa turned around. "Oh my god, Eric, you scared me. I didn't realize you were awake. Hope I didn't wake you."

"It's okay. No I was already awake."

"Okay good." Melissa noticed she was still in her PJ's. "I'm just gonna go change. You can get some breakfast if you want."

"Sure."

Eric watched Melissa walk off to her room. God she looked amazing. Eric really hoped that they would have a second change together.

When Eric was making breakfast Finley came walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning dad."

"Good morning Finley. Did you sleep fine?"

"Yes very good. Thank you again for the surfboard. It's really awesome."

"You're welcome buddy."

"Maybe you, me and mom can go down to the beach today and do some surfing."

"Sounds good to me."

"Mom, can you, me and dad can go surfing today?" Finley asked when Melissa walked back into the kitchen.

"Sure, it's fine with me. If your dad wants too."

"Yeah dad sad it's fine too."

"Alright, we'll go after breakfast then."

The three of them sat down. At this moment they felt like a normal family together. After their breakfasts had settled they left for the beach. Eric went to get his board at home and would meet them there.

The waves weren't big right now, which was perfect for Finley. Since it was his first time alone on a board. The three of them peddle out into the ocean.

"Alright Finley, you're ready?" Eric spoke.

"Yes dad."

"Alright."

When the wave came Finley started to paddle and he stood up on his board. He did very well for his first time alone. He only fell once.

"Good job buddy," Eric said and he gave him a high five.

"Thanks dad. Did you see that mom?"

"Yes it did. You did really well."

"Thanks mom. Can I go again?"

"Sure but not alone."

"Dad will you go with me?"

"Sure."

"Have fun you two," Melissa called as Eric and Finley walked to the ocean.

Melissa watched them from the beach. They were really having a good time. She was glad that Finley finally found his father and that he had a relationship with him.

Around 5pm they went back home. Eric stayed for dinner and went home.

"You really have to go dad?"

"Yes, but I will see you tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Promise. See ya buddy."

"See ya dad."

Finley showed Eric to the door. He walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Mom, why can't dad live with us?" Finley asked, catching Melissa by surprise.

"Uhm….. I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Why not? That way we can be a family."

"We are a family Finley."

"Yes but dad doesn't live here. Wouldn't it be nicer if dad lived here too?"

"Maybe, but…."

"But what?"

"I just don't know if it's such a good idea. And I don't know if your dad wants it too."

"You can ask him right?"

"I'll think about it, okay."

"Okay," Finley replied but Melissa noticed he wasn't really happy with that answer.

That night Melissa lay in bed thinking if she should ask Eric to live with them. Finley really wanted it. But would it be good for her and Eric. What if they didn't get along with each other? What if they started fighting again? Would Eric want to move in with them? What if he didn't want to? She wanted it for her son. It would be good for him if he had his dad close by.

…

That Monday Melissa went to work after dropping Finley off at school.

"Morning," Melissa spoke as she walked into OPS.

"Morning," Eric and Nell replied.

"You guys had a nice weekend?"

"Yes, it was nice," Nell answered. "How about you guys?"

"We celebrated Finley's birthday on Friday and Saturday we went to the beach and we did some surfing."

"Nice. Finley loves surfing?"

"Yes he does, just like Eric and me."

"You surf too?"

"Yes, since it was like 12 or so."

"Ah that's nice."

A little later a message screen popped up on Eric's computer. Eric stepped outside and whistled the agents up.

"What have we got?" Callen asked as they walked in.

Eric, Nell and Melissa briefed the agents and they went to work. Eric went to get Logan's financials, Nell searched for what Logan was working on, Logan was with the naval intelligence, and Melissa searched for anything in his email or phone records. Callen and Sam checked out his apartment and Kensi and Deeks went to speak to his next of kin. A little later Callen and Sam came back. They had brought Logan's laptop, cell phone and iPad. Melissa went down to the gadget room to work on those things.

Melissa began with the cell phone. The memory and sim-card were taken out. Melissa hooked the cell phone on to the computer to see if she could get anything off of it. While the computer was busy trying to get data off of it Melissa moved on to the laptop. There was a bullet hole in the laptop. The laptop wouldn't power on so Melissa opened the laptop to see if she could get this thing started. The bullet went through the hard drive so it would be tough to get this thing started again.

An hour later Callen came by.

"You found anything?" Callen asked.

"Still worked on the laptop, the hard drive is fried so don't know if I can get anything off from it. His memory and sim-card were gone but I was able to get something off the phone." Melissa moved over to the computer and showed Callen what she found. "On the day that he died he received several calls from this number. Luckily for us the number was stored on the phone locally. It's just a first name but I managed to trace this cell phone and I traced it to an address in downtown LA. The address is on your phones."

"Thanks. See if you can get anything off the laptop or iPad."

"Will do."

Just after Callen had left Eric walked in.

"Everything okay down here?" Eric asked.

"Just having some trouble with the hard drive. It has a nice bullet hole in it."

"That doesn't look good. Any luck so far?"

"No none. Have one more thing I can try."

"Need any help?"

"Sure."

Together they tried to fix the hard drive but with no luck.

"Damn it," Melissa voiced defeated.

"Dollar for the swear jar."

"The what jar?" Melissa asked confused.

"Swear jar. Hetty makes us put in a dollar every time we swear."

"Really? What kind of nonsense is that?"

"That's not nonsense Ms. Bryan," Hetty spoke startling the two techs.

"Does she always appear out of nowhere?" Melissa whispered to Eric.

"Pretty much, she's like a ninja," Eric whispered back.

"Thank you for that Mr. Beale. Now Ms. Bryan I don't like my agents and techs swearing. You can use more suitable language."

"Got it."

"Okay. Any luck with the laptop."

"Nope, we tried everything but we couldn't revive it."

"Bugger."

"I still have the iPad so maybe I'll find something on there."

"Keep at it Ms. Bryan, Mr. Beale," Hetty said and she walked off.

"That can be one scary ninja."

"Careful, she hears everything."

"Right. Let's get back to work."

"Right. How's Finley?"

"Really good. He asked me if we can go surfing again this Saturday, the three of us."

"Uhm yeah I don't think I have anything so that's fine."

"Great. He'll love that."

"He's a sweet kid."

"Yeah he is. He reminds me so much of you. The moment he was born I saw exactly how much he looked like you. He has also the same personality as you and he loves surfing."

"Well that he's got from both his parents. I'm really thankful that you let me get to know him."

"Anytime, Finley deserves his father. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

"It's okay, it's my fault. I shouldn't have left you like that."

"What's done is done right? The important thing is the here and now."

"Yes it is. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead."

"It may be weird but I was wondering if you would like to maybe grab some dinner with me, just the two of us."

Melissa was not expecting this and she didn't know if she should. "I don't know. What about Finley?"

"Doesn't he have a sitter?"

"Yes, my mom and dad are watching him."

"Alright then, just you and me. So you can tell me more about Finley. What he was like as a baby and such."

"Uhm….. can I think about it?"

"Sure. Let me know."

"I will," Melissa replied as Eric walked back upstairs.

Would it be a good idea to go out to dinner with Eric? She wanted it, but what if it didn't work out between them, or what if it did? Was she ready for that? Were they ready for that?

Just past 5.30pm they were done with work. Nell had already gone home.

"So have you given it any thought?" Eric asked.

"Yes, but how about instead of going out to dinner I come over to your place. We can talk a little bit more privately there."

"Uhm sure that's fine. How about 7?"

"7 sounds good."

"Alright I'll see you then."

Melissa went home and so did Eric.

"Hey mom," Melissa said as she walked into her house.

"Hey Mel, how was work?"

"Fine. Listen, could you stay here for a few more hours? Eric and I are having dinner."

"You and Eric? Taking another shot at it?"

"No, not yet. He just wants to talk about Finley and such."

"Oh yes, sure. We can stay for a few more hours."

"Great thanks. Where are dad and Finley?"

"They are out in the backyard playing baseball."

"Ah nice. I'm just gonna go fresh up."

"You got anything in house for dinner?"

"Yeah I'm sure there must be some potatoes in the freezer and there's meat in the fridge."

"Alright."

Melissa showered and stood in front of her closet wondering what to wear. Her mom came in her room to see how it was going.

"I don't know why I'm stressing so much, it's not even a date."

"Maybe you wished it was a date."

"I don't know. I thought I was over Eric but when I saw him again and when I see him together with Finley I feel like these feelings come up again."

"I think that's normal sweetie. I remember how much you loved him and maybe still do. He is the father of your son so."

"Yeah I know, but I don't know what to do with it. A part of me wants to have a relationship with him but the other part not. What if it goes wrong between us? I don't want Finley to suffer."

"Just give it time sweetie and listen to what your heart tells you to do. Go have dinner with Eric just as friends and see what happens from there."

"Alright, thanks mom."

Melissa finished dressing. She said goodbye to Finley before she left. Just before 7 she knocked on Eric's door. A little later Eric opened.

"Hey Eric."

"Hey Melissa, you look nice."

"Thanks."

"Come on in."

"Thanks. It smells delicious here."

"It's almost ready."

"Great."

They sat down to eat and Melissa told how Finley was as a baby and as a kid. She had brought some pictures of Finley with her.

"He looks so much like me when I was a baby."

"Yeah I know. That's what made it a little hard at the beginning. I was so mad at you but you had given me something very wonderful and every time I looked at him it's like I saw you in his eyes."

Eric put his hands on Melissa's hand. "I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I'm so sorry you had to go through that all alone."

"I wasn't alone. I had my parents and my friends. But yeah it would've been nicer if you had been there."

"I know, I messed up big time. But I'm not gonna mess up again. I promise I'm gonna be here for Finley."

"Thank you."

They had a nice dinner. After dinner they sat down on the couch to talk some more. Melissa felt really comfortable around him and started thinking about what Finley had asked earlier, about Eric moving in with them.

"Something on your mind?" Eric asked when he noticed Melissa's mind was somewhere else.

"Yeah. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Finley asked me the other day if it was possible for you to move in with us."

"Really? He asked that?"

"Yes he did. It would be good for him to have his father near him all the time. So my question is: Will you move in with us?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Really? You want me to move in with you?" Eric asked astonished and with hope.

"Yes, separate bedroom of course but it'll be good for Finley to have his dad close by."

"I'd love to."

"Great that's settled than."

Eric went to pack his bag, just for tonight, the rest would come later, and they went to Melissa's place.

"Hey mom," Melissa said as she and Eric walked in.

"Hey Melissa… and Eric."

"Hello Mrs. Bryan."

Melissa's mom noticed the bag Eric held in his hand.

"What's with the bag?"

"Eric's moving in with us," Melissa informed her mother.

"What?"

"It's better for Finley."

"Oh okay. Sure. Whatever works for you."

Melissa noticed her mom was not happy with her decision but it was her life and she did what was best for Finley despite her mother's hatred feelings towards Eric.

"How's Finley been?"

"Very good. He's asleep now."

"That's good. Thanks for watching him."

"My plessure. I'll see you guys later."

"See ya," Melissa replied as she showed her mom out.

"She doesn't like me," Eric stated when Melissa's mom had left.

"Was it that obvious? She's just still upset with you for what you did but don't worry about her. She'll be okay."

Melissa showed Eric to his room and they settled in for the night.

"We'll talk more about this in the morning," Melissa spoke.

"Yes, we will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Melissa walked to her room and closed the door. She wondered how Finley would react tomorrow when they would tell him that his father was coming to live with them.

…..

The next morning Finley came running into Melissa's bedroom. Melissa woke up when Finley jumped on her bed.

"Good morning mom."

"Good morning Finley," Melissa replied still half sleeping. "Did you have fun with grandma last night?"

"Yes I did."

"Good, why don't you get dressed, I've got something to show you."

"What is it?" Finley asked intrigued.

"Go get dressed and I'll show you."

Quickly Finley went back to his room and got himself dressed. Melissa dressed herself as well.

"I'm ready mom. Now what do you want to show me?"

"Come on."

Melissa took him to Eric's room.

"There's someone in here for you."

Melissa slowly opened the door. Finley looked inside and saw his dad lying in the bed.

"What's dad doing here?"

"Your dad is coming to life with us."

A huge grin spread across Finley's face. "Really?"

"Yes really."

Finley was really happy and happily he jumped on the bed waking Eric. Eric immediately woke up and saw his son jumping up and down on his bed. As soon as Eric was awake Finley gave him a big hug.

"Mom told me you're moving in with us. Is that true?"

"Yes buddy it's true. I'm coming to life with your mom and you, if that's alright with you."

"Of course dad." Finley gave him a hug again. "I love you dad."

"I love you too son."

Melissa watched with a big smile. She was happy to see her son so happy. Eric got dressed too and together they had breakfast. After breakfast Melissa and Eric brought Finley to school and they drove to work.

"Finley seemed really happy this morning," Eric stated.

"Yeah he was. I'm glad he was so happy about the fact that you are coming to life with us."

"Yeah me too. Thank you again for this, for letting me get to know my son and letting me be a part of his life."

"You're welcome. Finley deserves his father and you deserve him."

"Thank you for giving me another chance."

"What's done is done right? It's different now."

"Yes it is."

….

That weekend they moved Eric's stuff into Melissa's house, all the stuff they need anyway. Eric brought his own stuff from his bedroom, some pictures of his parents, some decorations, his couch and lounge chairs because Melissa's one were a little bit old and his computer stuff. The rest of his stuff they put in storage. They hired some movers to help with the stuff. Melissa had a computer room already so Eric's computer stuff went in that room. 2 hours later everything was moved in an on it's place. Only some boxes had to be unpacked. Finley helped Eric unpack the boxes.

"I really like that you're living here now dad."

"Me too."

"Now, you, me and mom can be a family."

"Yes we are a family."

"Does that mean you and mom are getting married?"

Eric was surprised by this question and didn't really know how to answer.

"Uhm I'm not sure son."

"Why not? Aren't we a family then?"

"Of course we're a family son. Your mom and I don't have to be married for us to be a family."

"Do you love mom?"

Eric didn't know how to answer. He wasn't sure of his feelings and if Melissa felt the same way. Somewhere deep inside of him he still loved Melissa. But so much had changed over the years they had been apart. But seeing her brought a lot of those feelings up again especially since he found out they have a son together.

"Come on, let's go see if dinner's ready," Eric said dodging the question.

"But dad, you haven't answered my question. Do you love mom?"

Eric realized he wasn't getting out of this. "I don't know son. A lot has happened with your mom and me. I haven't seen her in a really long time. We'll see." Eric put his hands on Finley's shoulders. "But whatever happens I'm not leaving you. I'll always be your dad, okay."

"Okay dad."

They had a nice dinner together. After dinner Eric and Finley played a game on his x-box. After that Eric brought Finley to bed.

"Goodnight buddy."

"Goodnight dad."

Eric walked back to the living room and sat down next to Melissa on the couch. Together they watched a movie. During the movie Eric noticed that Melissa came closer to him and she put her head on his shoulder. Eric slowly moved his arm around Melissa. When Melissa felt his arm she snuggled in even closer. Eric liked sitting like this. Just like old times. They had sat like this for countless times when they were dating in college. When the movie had ended neither one of them wanted to get up, they were too comfortable.

"It's nice lying like this again. It sounds weird maybe but I've missed this," Melissa spoke.

"Yeah me too."

Melissa lifted her head up and looked into Eric's eyes and Eric looked back in hers. Eric moved his head forward till their lips touched. Melissa didn't pull back so Eric kissed her deeper and he moved his hand to cradle her neck. Melissa kissed him back big time. It felt so good. Eric pushed Melissa down on the couch and he lay down on top of her. It felt like the same in college when they made out on the couch. The kissed quickly became more heated. Melissa realized that if they didn't stop now that they went end up in bed together.

"Eric," Melissa stammered in between kisses. "We…can't…..do…this."

"Sure we can," Eric replied and kissed her again.

God it felt so good. But Melissa pushed Eric away.

"No we can't. I can't."

Melissa pushed Eric off of her and got up. She walked to the kitchen. Eric was a bit stunned. Why didn't she want it? She was kissing him just as much as he was kissing her. Eric followed her into the kitchen.

"What's wrong Melissa? I thought you liked it," Eric spoke as Melissa leaned against the counter.

Melissa sighed and she turned around. "Nothing's wrong. It's just….. I don't know…. I don't know what I'm feeling right now."

Eric stepped out to Melissa and cupped her face.

"I still love you Melissa," Eric spoke with a lot of passion in his voice and in his eyes.

Melissa noticed the passion in his voice and saw the sparkle in his eyes. The same sparkle and passion when he said I love you so many years ago. Melissa had feelings for Eric too, but was it love? She wasn't feeling sure of her feelings and if she should get into a relationship with Eric again. She had Finley to think about too. But she could clearly see that Eric loved Finley and that Finley loved him. She knew Eric was a good father to him.

"I think I still love you too."

Eric kissed her again as he backed her up against the counter. The kiss felt so good to both of them. All kissing they walked to Melissa's room. As soon as they were in the bedroom and closed the door they started taking each other's clothes off.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this," Melissa uttered.

"Maybe not, but I can't help myself. I've missed you."

Eric moved his lips down to Melissa's neck. Even being apart from each other for so long Eric still knew what Melissa liked.

"Oh god Eric," Melissa moaned.

With that kiss all doubt was out of Melissa's mind and she wanted Eric so badly. Quickly they took their clothes off and got into bed.

It had been so long since she had been with a man. After Eric she hadn't slept with anyone else. Same for Eric, he hadn't slept with anyone else since he broke up with Melissa.

"I want you so badly," Eric whispered in Melissa's ear.

"I want you too," Melissa moaned back as Eric kissed his way down her body.

After all these years he still knew how to pleasure her. Melissa was in heaven as Eric worked her body. After a while Eric couldn't take it anymore and he got back up. He kissed her as he pushed himself into her completely. God it felt so perfect, exactly how Eric remembered it felt like. They put all of their feelings of the past years into their love making. They couldn't get enough of each other. They kept making love until they were both too exhausted. Tired but pleasured they fell down on the bed next to each other.

"Wow, oh my god. That was absolutely amazing," Melissa breathed out.

"Yes wow, that was really amazing. This was even better than the previous times."

"Yes it was. Being apart for so long only made our feelings stronger I guess."

"Yeah is guess."

Melissa rolled onto her side and lay her head down on Eric's chest and Eric moved his arm around her.

"There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of you," Eric spoke.

"I know. Same for me. I wondered a lot how it would have been like if you had been there."

"Yeah I wonder that now too since I know about Finley."

Melissa lifted her head up and looked into Eric's eyes. "You're here now, that's all that matters. The 3 of us are a family."

"Yes we are. You know what's funny. Finley asked me today if I still loved you."

"Really? He asked you that?"

"Yeah he did."

"What did you say?"

"That I didn't know. And I didn't really now, at least not for sue. Not until I kissed you again, then I knew. I love you and I've always loved you."

"I always loved you too. You gave me something really wonderful, a beautiful son."

"Yes, our beautiful son."

They put their pajamas on again and fell asleep in each other's embrace.

The next morning they woke up early when the sunshine peeked through the windows.

"Good morning Melissa," Eric said when he noticed Melissa was awake too.

"Good morning Eric."

"Sleep okay?"

"Yeah I slept fine. Really good. I was pretty tired after our activities last night," Melissa replied with a cheeky smile.

"Oh yes it was really good last night. I loved it and I love you."

Eric gave Melissa a kiss.

"I love you too."

"What are we gonna tell Finley about this?"

"Nothing I think. He doesn't need to know yet right. We'll tell him when the time is right."

"Sure," Eric replied but Melissa noticed a bit of sadness in his voice.

"It's not because I'm not sure about this. Cus I am. I love you and I wanna be with you. But I wanna just wait. I just wanna enjoy what we have right now without putting a name or a label on it."

"Meaning you're not sure about this," Eric said a bit angry as he sat up in the bed.

"No it's not that. I am sure about this. But what if we tell Finley and it doesn't work out between us. I'm not saying that it's gonna. But you can't be sure."

"Fine whatever."

Eric got up out of bed and went to the bathroom to shower. Melissa was left alone in bed. Had she just blown it with Eric? She wanted to have a relationship him, she knew she wanted that. But they had been away for so long, what if they didn't work anymore as a couple. She loved him and he loved her but Melissa knew that love sometimes wasn't enough. Melissa got up and walked to the bathroom as well. Eric refused to talk to her.

"Eric please, just listen to me," Melissa said as Eric walked out of the bathroom.

"What more do you have to say? I think you were pretty clear."

"Eric, please don't be like this."

"You said everything you wanted to say. It's clear to me."

Eric walked out of the bathroom and took Finley to the beach to do some surfing. Melissa walked outside and sat down in the backyard and she wondered about everything that had happened. She and Eric spend the most wonderful night together but now it was all messed up. Why did she have to say that? She loved Eric more than anything and she wanted a relationship with him, like they had at college. So why was she so guarded and careful about their relationship? Was it because of Finley? Eric proved to her that he loved Finley and that he would be there for him no matter what. She didn't want to lose Eric again. They got a second chance to be a family. Melissa made a plan to fix it with Eric tonight when Finley was in bed.

Just before dinner Finley and Eric came back.

"Hey Finley, how was surfing?"

"It was awesome. The waves were big. I only fell once."

"That's good."

"Now I'm hungry."

"Dinner's almost ready. Could you set the table?"

Finley set the table and they ate dinner together. During dinner Melissa and Eric didn't speak to each other, only with Finley. After dinner Eric helped Finley with his homework while Melissa cleaned up. They played a game on his x-box before it was time for bath and bed. As Eric was bringing Finley to bed she made the living room a bit more cozy and romantic. She lit several candles, put a soft music on, grabbed some wine and put some cheese on the table.

"What's this?" Eric asked astonished as he walked back into the living room.

"Just something nice for the two of us."

"I'm not in the mood," Eric replied and he wanted to walk off.

"Please Eric. Can you just come over here and listen to me for a sec?" Melissa said a bit annoyed.

"Fine," Eric sighed and he sat down on the couch.

"Thank you. I'm sorry about his morning. I didn't mean it like that."

"It sounded that way," Eric mumbled.

"Can you please let me finish?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Thank you. It just caught me a bit off guard. I don't know why I said that. Maybe because I wanted to protect Finley."

"I would never hurt Finley."

"I know. I know you love him and you're a good father to him. I mean that."

"Then what?"

"I don't know. It's just, I never have been in a relationship ever since we broke up so I don't know how Finley will react to that."

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it. I think he wants us to be together. We're his parents."

"Yes we are. I just don't want to make any mistakes. I don't want to lose you again."

Eric understood what she meant. He put his hand on her cheek.

"You're not gonna lose me. I'm not going anywhere. I made the mistake of walking out on you once, I'm not gonna do it again. I love you."

"I love you too."

Eric leaned forward and kissed Melissa.

"I'm not going anywhere Melissa. I'm not leaving you and Finley. You're my family."

"That's good to know. I don't want you to leave. I want you here, with me, with Finley."

"And I wanna be here with you."

Eric kissed her again, this time a little deeper. Melissa kissed him back with a lot of passion. The flame was back in there relationship. This felt right, it felt good. This was how it was supposed to be.

"Why don't we go take a bath together?" Melissa suggested.

"That sounds nice."

"Why don't you blow out the candles here and take our wine glasses while I'll fill the tub?"

"Deal."

5 minutes later they stood in the bathroom and they were kissing again. As they kissed they took each other's clothes off. Once they were both naked they got into the tub. Eric sat with his back against the tub and Melissa sat in between his legs with her back to his chest. Eric had his arms around Melissa.

"This is nice."

"Just like old times."

"Yeah, just like old times."

"Do you remember that time in the hot tub?" Eric whispered into Melissa's ear.

"Of course I remember those 3 amazing hours." Melissa snuggled back into his chest even more and she felt his excitement. "Wanna have a repeat of that?"

"Of course."

Eric bent his head and kissed her neck. Eric knew exactly where to kiss her. They may have been apart for a long time but Eric still knew what she loved. Melissa was moaning as Eric kissed her and she grinded her back against him. A little later Melissa turned around and sat down on Eric's lap and let herself fall down on him. They had closed the door so Finley couldn't get in, but they had to be quiet. The water made their movements even better. It felt so good. They made love in various different positions in the tub for about 2 hours. Eric lifted them out of tub, they were still joined and they made love once more on the counter.

After that they dried themselves off. They quickly put their bathrobes on and walked to Melissa's bedroom, which was now their bedroom. They quickly took their robes off and fell down on the bed as they kissed.

"God you're so amazing," Eric stammered as they made love once more.

"You're not so bad yourself," Melissa moaned. "This is so good. God I've missed this."

"Me too. You feel so good."

Melissa wanted to scream loudly as she reached her peek but Eric kissed her just in time to silence her. Eric felt her moans on his lips and that was enough for him to join her.

"Wow, that were another amazing 3 hours," Eric breathed out as he fell back down on the bed.

"Yeah they were. You're so good. I haven't forgotten how good it felt."

"Me neither. But it's like it feels even better now."

Melissa rolled onto her side and faced Eric.

"I know what you mean. So I take it everything is good between us again?"

"Oh yes definitely," Eric replied as he pulled Melissa in for a hug. "Everything's fine between us. More than fine."

"Good to know. I love you."

"I love you too."

Together they fell asleep after getting dressed again. The next morning they woke up when their alarms went off.

"Good morning," Eric spoke.

"Good morning," Melissa grunted as she stretched herself.

"Last night was really amazing," Eric stated as he pulled Melissa close to him.

"Oh yes it was amazing."

Melissa kissed Eric but Eric took control of the kiss. The rolled her around on her back and he lay down on top of her. They were so busy with each other that they didn't hear the door open.

"What are you doing?" Finley's voice sounded across the room and Eric and Melissa stopped kissing each other and looked at Finley.


	5. Chapter 5

Melissa and Eric looked at each other. How where they going to explain this to Finley?

"Hi Finley," Eric spoke.

"Hi dad, what are you doing?"

"Uhm…"

"Your dad was just showing me a new surfboard trick," Melissa said.

"Yeah right, I'm not stupid. You were kissing."

Eric rolled of Melissa. Luckily they were still wearing their clothes.

"Okay fine, we were kissing."

"You guys together again?"

"Yes your dad and I are back together again, if that's alright with you."

"Of course," Finley replied and jumped into the bed between them. "Now we are a family."

"Yes we are a family now."

"I love you mom." Finley gave Melissa a hug. "I love you dad." Finley gave his dad a hug too.

"We love you too, son." Eric told him.

"Go get ready for school Finley," Melissa said to him.

They had breakfast together and brought Finley to school before going to work.

"Morning," Eric and Melissa said as they walked into OPS.

"Morning," Nell replied.

Eric and Melissa sat behind their computers and got to work. A little later Eric whistled the agents up and they went to work.

"What have we got?" Callen asked as they agents walked into OPS.

"PO Scott Mills was found dead this morning, in a dumpster behind the mall," Eric informed them as he showed the crime scene photos on the big screen. They saw the case and the murder.

"Any sign of the killer on a camera?"

"No, none."

"What was Mills working on?" Sam wondered.

"Mills was an intelligence analyst," Melissa answered. "He was working on gathering Intel for a mission in Mexico."

"See what you can find out about this mission. Maybe it has something to do with that," Callen spoke. "Kensi, Deeks, you check out his house. Sam and I will talk to his commanding officer."

Everyone left. Nell, Eric and Melissa went to work. Nell dug into the operation he was working on. Eric and Melissa checked his phone records, financials and other digital footprints.

"This is odd," Nell's voice sounded across the room. Both Eric and Melissa looked her way.

"What's up Nell?" Melissa asked.

"I can't find anything about what Mills was working on. Nothing at all."

"Could be that it was a highly classified mission."

"Could be. But I can't find anything on PO Mills."

"That's odd. There's no service record of him?"

"No, none whatsoever."

"That's odd yeah. Call Callen to let him know."

What Nell found confirmed Callen's suspicions. What supposedly should be his commanding officer didn't know anything about Mills either.

"Have you been able to find out anything about Mills?" Callen asked when they were back at OPS 15 minutes later.

"No, nothing about him being in the Navy. It's like he's never existed in the Navy."

"That can mean two things. 1, the Navy is covering something up or….." Sam started.

"Or he's never been in the Navy and he was just pretending," Callen finished.

"Either way, I don't like it."

"Me neither. Keep looking. Let us know if you find something," Callen spoke and he and Sam left OPS.

Melissa, Eric and Nell kept looking to find something about Mills.

"Damn it, every time I try to go deeper I get blocked out by the Navy," Nell said.

"Let me look," Melissa replied and walked over to Nell's computer. Melissa couldn't get in it either. "Don't tell Hetty."

"Don't tell Hetty what?"

"What I'm about to do."

Nell and Eric both looked at each other. Melissa wasn't going to do what they thought she was going to do, but she did. Melissa typed some commands on the keyboard and she was in.

"How did you do that?" Nell asked astonished.

"I used a Trojan to initiate the stack buffer overflow so I could get into the system. And once I was in the system I tricked the system into thinking I was a computer at the navy base, so they can't trace it back to us."

"Smart girl," Eric stated.

"Thanks." Melissa turned her attention back onto the computer. "Let's see what we have here."

"Oh boy," Eric said after a while when he saw what was on the screen.

"That's not good," Nell added.

Melissa quickly copied everything she had found onto their drives. She took her tablet and walked downstairs followed by Eric and Nell.

"Guys, you will not believe what we just found," Melissa spoke as she walked into the bullpen.

"What have you got?" Callen wanted to know.

"We did some more digging and we found this," Melissa replied as she put everything that she had found on the screen.

"Where did you get this?" Callen asked after he looked at the contents.

"You're better off not knowing. Anyway, this is why we couldn't find anything and why his commanding officer didn't say something to you about this. Mills is not an intelligence analyst but a Navy SEAL with a team that doesn't even exist anywhere on paper."

"So we have a team of SEALS that doesn't even exist but that still doesn't tell us who killed him," Sam stated.

"After we found this we did a little more digging and we found out that Mills was killed in mission they were doing in the Middle East. But since the mission technically does not exist they couldn't say anything about it."

"So case closed then?" Deeks implied.

"Not quite," Nell interjected.

"What else have you got Nell?" Callen asked.

"It seems like Mills was killed by friendly fire. And as far as we can tell it wasn't an accident."

"You're saying, the other members of his team killed him?" Kensi said.

"Yep it looks that way."

"Guess we better get back to the base and asked them again," Sam stated.

"I guess we should," Callen replied.

Callen and Sam went back to the base and spoke with the captain of the SEAL teams.

"We know everything about SEAL team X, so why don't you just tell us what really happened," Callen told him.

"How do you know about that? Nobody knows about that."

"Well we do, so tell us what really happened to Mills," Sam spoke. "We know he died in a mission, in friendly fire. But we have reason to believe that wasn't an accident."

The man sighed. "Fine. It wasn't an accident. Mills was gonna expose us. He was talking to other SEALs about this team and he was going to meet with a reporter that supposedly knew about this secret team. We told him not to go public with this and stop talking to other people. But he wouldn't listen so we shut him up and staged his death, hoping no one would find out. What happens to this team now?"

"That's for the federal court to decide," Callen told him.

"Our team does good work. We never meant it to get this far."

"Your team killed a guy."

"Mills became a liability, we couldn't risk him exposing us."

"I understand that this is a secret team. But your team did kill a fellow SEAL. We'll let the court decide what's gonna happen, maybe all your good results will count for something."

Callen and Sam left the office leaving him behind to think about what he had done.

"Good work Melissa, see you tomorrow," Nell said just before she walked out.

"See ya."

"That was pretty awesome what you did today," Eric said as they walked out.

"Yeah, well I hope I don't get in trouble for it."

"Ms. Bryan, a minute please," Hetty called when Eric and Melissa came walking down the steps. Melissa looked worriedly at Eric.

"What's up Hetty?" Melissa asked when she walked into Hetty's office.

"How exactly did you get that information?"

"Uhm… I sorta hacked the server."

"You hacked the server?"

"Yeah I did. It was the only way we could get this information."

"I understand that. Just don't do it ever again." Melissa nodded. "Unless I say so."

"Understood."

"Goodnight Ms. Bryan."

"Goodnight Hetty." Melissa replied and she walked back to Eric.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah everything's fine."

"Good."

Eric and Melissa went home after they picked up Finley from a friend's house.

"How was your day Finley?" Eric asked when they were in the car back home.

"Fine. We had PE today which was okay. And I made something in art class but it's not finished yet."

"That's nice."

After dinner they played a game of monopoly. Finley loved that game. Finley always was the bank. Melissa let him so he could learn his math. Melissa had managed to buy the two most expensive streets.

"Mom's pretty good at this game," Finley told Eric.

"I can see that. We're not gonna win this one are we."

"No don't think so."

In the end only Eric and Melissa were still in the game. Finley watched interested to see who was going to win. It was Eric's turn. He threw the dice and counted the places as he walked his pawn. He came on one of the most expensive hotels, which where owned by Melissa. Melissa had built a hotel on that so it was pretty expensive for Eric to pay.

"Pay up Eric."

Eric counted his money. There was no way he was going to get enough money to pay her.

"Congrats you win."

Melissa victoriously threw her arms up in the air.

"Told you she was good," Finley said.

"Yeah she is."

The cleaned up the game together and Melissa went to put it back in the closet. Eric picked up one of the pillows from the couch and stood behind Melissa. As soon as Melissa turned around Eric called: "Pillow fight!"

He hit Melissa on the arm. Melissa grabbed a pillow as well and hit back. Finley joined in on the fun as well. They were laughing and having fun. The feathers were flying through the room after a while. Covered in feathers they fell down on the ground together.

"That was fun," Finley said. "Again?"

"No not again Fin, it's time for bed," Melissa replied.

"Ah, one more time mom." Finley put up his sad face.

"No, it's time for bed. You've got school tomorrow."

"Alright," Finley sighed and got up and went to his bedroom.

After Finley had gotten himself dressed and brushed his teeth Melissa tucked him in and gave him a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight Finley."

"Goodnight mom."

Melissa walked back to the living room and helped Eric clean up the feathers.

"That was pretty fun," Eric said.

"Yeah it was. I've never done this with Finley. He seemed to be enjoying himself."

"Yeah he was."

They cleaned up and enjoyed a nice quiet evening in front of the TV.

…

That Friday the team went out together, team building as Hetty called it. They went out to the bar to do some karaoke. Finley was spending the night at Melissa's parents. The team was having a lot of fun. It was Melissa's turn to sing a song. She walked up on the stage and looked through the selection of music they had. Melissa picked "Man! I feel like a woman!" Eric watched her and was really impressed by her singing. After a few glasses of wine and beer Melissa could sing pretty well. Everyone applauded as Melissa stepped off the stage.

"That was pretty good," Eric told her.

"Thank you. Your turn," Melissa replied and she gave Eric a kiss.

Eric walked up on stage and picked "Hall of fame." He was an okay singer. It was funny to watch him up on the stage. His blonde hair and glasses, his red t-shirt with green-red blocked shorts and flip flops. Melissa looked at him with a lot of love.

When everyone had sung a song they did duets. Eric and Melissa did a duet together. They picked "Surfing USA".

Everyone had a lot of fun. It was around 2.30am when everyone went home. Eric and Melissa were outside waiting for their cab. Eric cupped her face with one hand. Melissa leaned into his touch.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared a kiss. As they were kissing they hadn't noticed Deeks walking behind them.

"Get a room you two," Deeks spoke in a teasing tone.

Melissa and Eric were shocked by his voice and let go of each other.

"Deeks," Melissa said a little annoyed.

"Don't let me stop you," Deeks smiled back at them.

Eric and Melissa waited for their cab. 20 minutes later they were back at home. Melissa opened the door. As soon as Eric had closed the door Melissa teasingly started taking off her blouse.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked.

"Finley's not here tonight, so we have the place to ourselves. So we can do whatever we want."

"I like the way you think."

Eric walked over to her and kissed her. Melissa deepened the kiss and led them to the couch. She sat Eric down and straddled him. All kissing they took each other's shirt off and threw them on the floor. Melissa felt how excited Eric was getting. She couldn't wait for them to make love. She quickly took their remaining clothes off. Eric wanted to get up to walk to their bedroom but Melissa stopped him.

"How about we do it here for a change?" Melissa spoke in a cheeky voice. "Finley's not going see us."

"Sure, for this once then."

Melissa kissed him and she let herself fall down on him. They found a rhythm that soothed them both. It felt so damn good. Eric crabbed the couch in his fist as he got closer, he was sure he felt something rip but he didn't care, it felt so damn good. Melissa fell against him after they both had reached their peeks.

"Wow that was amazing," Melissa breathed. Her breath tickled on Eric's skin. He loved everything about this woman, how did he ever manage to live without her. He never wanted to live without her again. Eric picked her up and walked to their bedroom, without pulling out of her. They made love three times more before they feel asleep in each other's arms very content.

The next morning Melissa woke up and looked at her naked boyfriend still asleep next to her. She felt so lucky to have him in her life again and to have him in Finley's life. He really was a wonderful dad to him. She hoped they would stay together this time. She didn't want to lose him again. She lay her head down on Eric's chest and fell asleep again. Just before 11am they both woke up. They had a shower and got dressed and went to pick up Finley.

"Mom, dad," Finley yelled as he came running at them as soon as they had stepped into the house.

"Hey buddy, did you have a good time with grandma and grandpa?" Eric asked.

"Yeah I did. We went to McDonalds last night and we watched some TV and did a card game with grandma."

"That's nice."

"How was your evening?" Melissa mom asked.

"We had fun. We went to a bar and did some karaoke," Melissa answered.

"That's nice."

They had lunch together and after lunch they went home. Eric and Finley played a game of basketball in the backyard while Melissa did some chores around the house. After the basketball game Eric helped Finley with his homework and he showed him some tricks on the computer. Finley was interested in computers too. He wanted to become a tech just like his parents.

Melissa made a nice dinner for them, spaghetti Bolognese with meatballs.

…

The next morning Eric woke up before Melissa. He looked at her lying next to him. He couldn't believe that they were together again. He hadn't realized how much he had missed her until she walked back into his life again. And now here he was, lying in bed next to his girlfriend, the mother of his son. He wouldn't mind it if he woke up next to her for the rest of his life. A little Melissa woke up and caught Eric staring at her.

"Hey," Melissa said.

"Hey yourself."

"How long have you been awake?"

"For a while. I didn't want to go out. I was enjoying the view far too much."

Melissa smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm so glad you're back in my life again and in Finley's life."

"Yeah me too. I wouldn't wanna have it any other way. This is how I want my life to be from now on."

"I'm glad about that."

Melissa moved closer to him and laid her head against his chest. Eric moved his arms around her and pulled her close. Eric breathed in her scent. She smelled delicious. He loved the shampoo she used, coconut and cucumber. Her scent was intoxicating to him.

"I could lie like this all day," Melissa admitted.

"Yeah me too."

They lay like that for a while until Finley came into their room.

"Mom, dad, wake up, we're going surfing," Finley yelled happily.

"Yeah, yeah," Melissa replied half sleepy.

"Come on, get up. I wanna go to the beach."

"We'll be right there. Go have some breakfast already."

"I already did mom."

"You really want to go to the beach huh?"

"Yeah, come on hurry."

"Fine, we're coming."

"He loves surfing just as much as us," Eric uttered as they were getting dressed.

"Yeah he does. He didn't get that from strangers."

"No he didn't."

Melissa wanted to walk out but Eric pulled her back. Before Melissa could say anything Eric had crashed his lips on hers.

"What was that for?" Melissa asked once Eric broke the kiss.

"I just needed a kiss."

"I don't mind that," Melissa replied and gave Eric one more kiss before they walked out.

They ate breakfast and went to the beach. They were having fun in the water. Finley loved going surfing with his parents.

…

That Monday Eric took his own car to work. He had to take it to the body shop for a checkup, at least that's what he told Melissa. He had something special planned for Melissa.

"I'll see you back at home," Eric said as he left OPS.

"You need a ride home?" Melissa offered.

"No thanks. It's only a short walk."

"Alright. I'll see you at home."

Melissa finished with her work and left OPS.

"See you tomorrow Nell."

"See ya Melissa."

Just as Melissa wanted to get into the car she got a text from Eric.

'Meet me at beach, where we always go surfing.'

Melissa was a bit confused as she read the text. Why did Eric want to meet with her there? Nevertheless she got into her car and drove to the beach. She pulled up next to Eric's car. Now she wondered even more what was going on. She saw her surfboard on top of Eric's car. She had gotten another text from Eric on the drive over.

'Your swimsuit is under the surfboard. Put it on and meet me in the water.'

"What the hell is going on?" Melissa thought to herself.

She played along with Eric's game. She put her swimsuit on and grabbed her surfboard. She peddled out into the ocean.

Eric sat on his board in the ocean and saw her getting into the water. He sighed to himself, this was it, she was here.

Melissa peddled out into the ocean. After she peddled a little she saw Eric sitting on his board further into the ocean. She peddled until she came up to Eric. She saw that he was sitting in the middle of a circle of rose petals.

"What's going on?" Melissa asked as she sat on her board next to Eric.

"I wanted to do something special for you."

"What's going on? You've been acting weird all day."

"Yeah, this has been in my head most of the day."

"So what's this? What are we doing here? And I thought your car was supposed to be in the shop."

"No, that was just something I made up so I could get away a little earlier."

"Why? What's going on?"

Eric grabbed Melissa's hands in his and looked at her. Melissa saw that his eyes were full of love, for her. Melissa had an idea what he was going to do.

"I love you and Finley more than anything in the world. I was stupid to walk away from you guys once. I'm not gonna do that again. I never wanna live without you guys. I know it's only short after we found each other again but this feels good, it feels right. I can't imagine my life without you and Finley. So my sweet Melissa," Eric pulled out a box of his pocket and opened it. "Will you marry me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Melissa was surprised by Eric's proposal. She hadn't expected it. But she didn't have to think twice about her answer.

"Yes, of course I will marry you," Melissa said with a smile.

Eric smiled back at her. He pulled the ring out of the box and put it on Melissa's finger. They looked at each other and smiled. The moved closer to each other and kissed. Since they were in the ocean their boards were a little bit unstable. Melissa leaned a bit too much forward causing them to fell into the water. Both had to laugh as they came up again. Melissa threw her arms around Eric's neck, Eric moved his arms around her back, and kissed him again.

"I love you," Melissa uttered.

"I love you too."

"You were pretty sneaky today. I had no idea you were planning this."

"That was the idea. I wanted to surprise you."

"You definitely surprised me, in a good way."

"Good."

"We should get back, Finley will be wondering where we are."

"Yeah probably."

They climbed back onto their boards and peddled back to the beach.

"Race you," Melissa spoke.

"You're on."

Melissa and Eric peddled as fast as they could back to the beach. Melissa was there just a little before Eric.

"I win."

"Yes you do, but I've already won," Eric stated as he moved his arms around Melissa. "I've got you and Finley."

"That's sweet of you. And yes you've got us both."

They gave each other one more kissed before they walked back to the car. They dried themselves off and put their normal clothes on. The surfboard went up on the roof and they drove back home.

"Hello," Melissa called as she and Eric walked back into the house.

"Hey mom, hey dad," Finley replied from behind the TV, he was playing a video game.

"Hey buddy," Eric said to him.

"Hey mom," Melissa spoke to her mother.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?"

"Very good. In fact Eric and I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Finley, could you stop playing your video game for a second. Mom and dad have something to tell you."

"Sure, what's up mom?" Finley said as he turned around.

"Well, Eric and I are getting married," Melissa said with a smile and she showed her engagement ring.

Melissa's mom wasn't really fond of Eric in the beginning, but she saw that Melissa still loved him and that he loved her and he was a good father to Finley to so she had started to warm up to Eric.

"You are? That's amazing." She got up and gave them both a hug. "I'm very happy for you."

"You're getting married?" Finley asked.

"Yes buddy, we are."

"Will that change anything?" Finley asked worried.

Melissa got down to his level. "No sweetie, it won't change anything. It's just that your dad and I love each other very much and we want to be together forever."

"Oh, then it's good. I want that."

"Good."

"I'm really happy for you. I know I haven't always liked you Eric, but I can see you love my daughter very much and she loves you too. And if you guys are happy I'm happy too."

"Thank you Mrs. Bryan."

"Please call me Mary."

"Alright Mary."

"I should be going. Your dad's waiting for me. We have to go somewhere tonight."

"Alright, have fun mom and thanks for watching Finley."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow and if you need any help with the wedding just let me know."

"I will mom, thanks."

Melissa walked into the kitchen and prepared dinner while Eric played a video game with Finley. After dinner Eric helped Finley with his homework. He was a bright kid.

Melissa was sitting on the couch when Eric joined her after putting Finley to bed. As soon as Eric sat down on the couch Melissa crawled up against him and Eric put his arm around her.

"I've been thinking Eric."

"About…?"

Melissa sat up and looked him in the eye. "About us buying a new place, our place."

"I'd like that, but I'm happy right here."

"Yeah me too, but this is still technically my place and not ours. So I wanted to buy something together with you. But we can take our time searching for a new house."

"Yes, we can find something that we both like."

"And that Finley likes too."

"Yes of course. I'm really glad you said yes when I asked you to marry me."

"Me too. Truth be told I wasn't expecting it but I didn't have to think about it long, cus I love you."

"I love you too, more then you know."

Eric placed his hand on Melissa cheek and they looked into each other's eyes. They both saw the love in the other's eyes and they both knew that his was right, this was how it was supposed to be. Melissa gave Eric a kiss and lay her head back down on his shoulder. Together they watched a movie on the TV.

It was around 11pm they went to bed. Melissa looked at her engagement ring as she was brushing her teeth when Eric walked in.

"You like your ring?" Eric asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Yes I love it," Melissa replied with her toothbrush still in her mouth.

"Good."

Melissa was already in bed when Eric got into bed. Melissa lay on her side with her back to Eric's side reading a book. Eric moved closer to her and placed kisses on her shoulder and neck. Melissa tried to keep her attention to the book but it was getting harder by the second with Eric kissing her. She felt Eric's hand going under her pajama top. Now it was completely impossible to keep her attention to her book. She put the book back on her nightstand and turned around on her back.

"Hi," Melissa said as she looked into Eric's eyes.

"Hi back."

Eric crashed his lips down on hers and they shared a very passionate kiss. Clothes were quickly discarded and they made passionate love. They remembered to dress themselves before going to sleep. They fell asleep spooning.

The next morning they were woken up by their alarms. Melissa stretched herself in Eric's arms.

"Good morning honey," Eric's voice was heard.

"Good morning honey," Melissa replied as she turned around to face him and she gave him a kiss.

They got out and got showered. By the time breakfast was ready Finley came out of his bed too.

"Morning buddy," Eric greeted him as he sat down at the table.

"Morning," Finley replied still a bit sleepy.

After breakfast they dropped Finley off at school and went to work.

"Morning Nell," Melissa spoke as they walked into OPS.

"Morning," Nell replied.

Melissa started up her computer. Nell noticed the ring on her finger.

"Oh my god, what's that?" Nell said surprised.

"You mean this?" Melissa asked as she pointed to her ring and Nell nodded. "Eric gave it to me yesterday."

"Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Yes, Eric and I are getting married."

"That's awesome, I'm happy for you," Nell replied and she gave both of them a hug. "Congratulations."

"Thank you. And since we're on the topic, I would like you to be my maid of honor."

"Really? I'd be honored," Nell squealed and she gave Melissa another hug.

"What's going on up here?" Hetty asked as she stood in the doorway.

"Sorry Hetty, Eric and Melissa just had some wonderful news to share," Nell answered.

"Oh and what is that?"

"Eric and I are getting married."

"That's wonderful. I'm happy for you, congratulations."

"Thank you Hetty."

"Now back to work."

They all nodded and went back to work.

…..

It had been a week since Eric had asked Melissa to marry him and they were starting to plan their wedding. They had already picked at date: September 14th, the day they met. That was 4 months from now. It was enough time for them to plan their wedding. Melissa was looking at some houses while Eric was making dinner.

"Hey Eric, what do you think of this house?"

Eric walked over to Melissa and looked at the house. "It looks nice. And we can afford it."

"Yes we can. It has 4 bedrooms so it's big enough for us and we have an extra bedroom in case there will be another addition to this family," Melissa spoke smiling to Eric.

"Yes who knows? It really looks good. Can you make an appointment for a visit?"

"Yes I can do it on the website here."

Melissa made an appointment and they could visit the house tomorrow evening after work.

..

The next day after work they went to visit the house. They were met by the realtor outside of the house.

The realtor showed them in. It was a house in Marina Del Rey, Allin Street. It was near the school were Finley was at. The house had front yard with a drive way and a garage. Across from the door was the stairs. It had a small landing; you could go onto the landing from two sides. At the right from the landing was the stairs that led upstairs. To the left was the sitting room and to the right were a parlor and the dining room. Behind the sitting room was the kitchen with a scullery. It was nice and spacious. There was a backyard. There was enough room for Finley to play in. The downstairs floor looked really nice. They went upstairs. There was a long hallway that led from the beginning of the house to the end of the house. Right in front of the stairs was the bathroom. On the front of the house were two bedrooms. At the back of the house was the master bedroom and next to it a smaller bedroom. The house really looked nice. Melissa and Eric could picture living here. And it was not that far from where they lived now so Finley would still be close to his friends. The house was in their price range. Both Eric and Melissa liked the house.

"Could we have a minute to talk about it?" Melissa asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

Melissa and Eric stepped away from the realtor.

"I really like the house, it looks really nice," Melissa voiced.

"Yeah it looks really nice. There's enough room here for everything. It's in a nice neighborhood, it's close to work and close to Finley's school."

"Yeah and we can afford it. I think we should do it."

"Yes I think so too."

"We have a deal," Melissa called over to the realtor.

"Great, if you'll follow me to the office, we'll get the paperwork sorted out."

Melissa and Eric went to the realtor's office and signed the papers.

"You can move in next week."

"Great."

"You can come and pick up the key from the office here."

"Great, we'll do that."

They shook hands and Melissa and Eric went back home.

"And how was the house?" Mary asked.

"It was very nice, we actually bought it already," Melissa answered.

"Really?"

"Yes, we were both very excited about the house so we decided to buy it."

"Ah that's nice. When can you move in?"

"In a week."

"That's fast."

"Yeah, the owners already had found a new house so."

"Ah that's nice. Dinner's in the fridge."

"Thanks mom."

"Finley already ate and is doing his homework now."

"Great. We'll see you tomorrow then."

Mary left and Eric and Melissa had dinner. After dinner Finley was done with homework and they played a game of twister.

…..

A week later Eric, Melissa and Finley moved into their new home. The rest of the team came to help them move. Eric and Melissa took the master bedroom, Finley took one of the bedrooms on the front, the right one, the other bedroom on the front they used as a storage room and the smaller bedroom they used as computer room.

Finley had gone up to his room to check it out. Excited he came running down the stairs.

"Mom, dad," Finley came squealing down the stairs. "I love my room. It's awesome. I love the wall. It's amazing!"

A friend of them had painted the wall behind his bed. The wall was painted with a wave in the ocean and Finley up on his board surfing.

"I'm glad you like it," Melissa replied.

"I love it. It's awesome!"

After about 3 hours they had moved everything into the house. The furniture had been put in place, they just needed to unpack the boxes and hang up the lights and stuff.

"Thanks guys for your help," Eric spoke as he had given everyone a beer.

"To Eric and Melissa, hope you have a very happy life here," Sam said as he raised his beer.

"To Eric and Melissa," the others replied as they raised their beers as well.

After they had finished their beers the team went home again, leaving Eric and Melissa to unpack the boxes. Eric and Melissa helped Finley carry the boxes of his room upstairs.

"Just let us now if you need help with anything okay," Melissa told him.

"Will do mom."

Melissa went downstairs to the kitchen to unpack some boxes while Eric unpacked the boxes with their computer equipment. After Melissa was done in the kitchen she went to the living room to set up their TV and appliances. When dinner time came they had unpacked a lot of boxes already. Finley was done with his room, only some things that needed to be hanged up where left.

"You like your new room buddy?" Eric asked during dinner.

"I love it. It's bigger then my old room."

"Yeah it is," Melissa replied. "Think you're gonna like living here?"

"I'm sure I will, it's not that far from where we used to live so I can still see my friends and go to the same school."

"Yes you can."

After dinner Eric helped Finley put some things up on his wall. The room looked nice when Eric was finished. Finley had picked out blue wallpaper and blue carpet, just like the ocean. He had gotten a new bed, a surfboard bed. The bed had thy shape of a surfboard on the sides and a surfboard as a head rest. Finley's closet was painted in ocean colors with surfboards on it. Everything in Finley's room was themed surfboard and ocean.

"Mom, can I play a video game?" Finley asked once they were back downstairs.

"Sure, I already installed it."

"Thanks mom."

Eric and Finley played a game together until it was time for bed.

"Sleep well in your new bed buddy," Eric told him.

"I'm sure I will dad."

"Goodnight buddy."

"Goodnight dad."

Eric went back downstairs and helped Melissa unpack some more boxes. He still couldn't quite believe he was living here with his son and his fiancé. He had never been happier than right at this moment. He looked at Melissa as she was putting some things away. Melissa turned around and caught Eric staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" Melissa asked cheeky.

"Just enjoying the view."

"Oh, like what you see?"

"Definitely."

"Good," Melissa said as they sat down together on the couch.

They cuddled up together as they watched a movie. Around 11.30pm they went to bed. When they were in bed Melissa rolled on top of Eric and kissed him. She sat down on top of him and Eric knew what she wanted. He quickly put his book away and took his glassed off. He sat up. As he moved his arms around her he kissed her.

"I think it's a good idea if we christen this house," Melissa uttered.

"I have nothing against that whatsoever."

Melissa had already locked the bedroom door on her way in so they didn't need to worry about Finley walking in on them. A few minutes later all of their clothes were thrown across the room. Eric wanted to turn them around so he was on top but Melissa stopped him.

"Not this time."

"Fine by me."

Melissa pushed Eric back onto the bed as she moved herself down on him. It felt so good to both of them as they made love. When Eric felt he was almost there he turned them around so he could finish it. They were both in heaven as they got closer and closer till they reached their high point. Exhausted but happy they fell back onto the bed. When they had regained their breaths they got dressed again and Melissa unlocked the door before crawling back into bed. They feel asleep in each other's embrace.

….

Eric was getting himself dressed to go to work when he heard someone vomiting in the bathroom. He walked over to check up.

"Everything okay?" Eric asked when he walked in and saw it was Melissa.

"Yeah I'm good," Melissa answered.

"Didn't sound like it."

"I'm fine, don't worry. Just a bit of an upset stomach, but I'm fine."

"Maybe you should stay home today then," Eric suggested worried as Melissa rinsed her mouth.

"No need, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, honey. Don't worry about me," Melissa replied and he gave him a kiss on his cheek as she walked out of the bathroom.

Eric worried for a moment, but if Melissa said she was alright she probably was but he would keep an eye on her today.

"Morning Nell," Eric said as he and Melissa walked in.

"Morning," Nell replied.

"Anything new?" Melissa asked.

"Nope nothing yet. How's the new place?"

"It's really good. Finally finished with hanging everything up and such."

"That's good."

They had a pretty quiet day so far. Melissa hadn't thrown up anymore, at least not that Eric knew. In fact she had thrown up twice more.

"Oh hi Kens," Melissa spoke as she got out of her bathroom stall.

"You feel okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a stomach bug or something."

"You sure it's not something else?"

"Like what?"

"Maybe you're pregnant."

"That's crazy. I'm not pregnant."

"Alright, if you're sure. But it wouldn't hurt to take a test."

"I'm not pregnant, I've just had my period last week."

"Alright, if you say so."

Kensi left the bathroom. Melissa looked into the mirror. Could it be that Kensi was right? Was she pregnant? It wasn't like it was impossible; she and Eric had regular intercourse so she could have gotten pregnant during one of them. She decided she would by a pregnancy test just to be sure.

After work Melissa went by the store on the way from work while Eric went straight home to Finley. Melissa bought a pregnancy test too.

When she got home Eric prepared dinner so that gave Melissa the time to do the pregnancy test. She went to the upstairs bathroom and locked the door. She took the test out of the box and peed on the stick. She waited two minutes for the result. When the two minutes were up she looked at the stick.


	7. Chapter 7

Melissa looked at the box just to be sure she read the stick right. It was positive. She was pregnant! She couldn't believe her eyes. She was pregnant!

"Oh my god," Melissa said quietly to herself.

She wasn't expecting to be pregnant already. Were they ready for this? Of course they had a son already. But they just had gotten back together. What would Eric think of this? Would he like having another baby with her? Melissa wasn't sure herself how she felt about it. On one side she was happy of course but on the other side she worried about what this would do to her relationship to Eric. She would've rather waited until after they had gotten married. She put the stick away and went downstairs.

"Hey, everything alright?" Eric asked when she walked back into the kitchen.

"Yeah everything is fine. Why you ask?"

"Was just wondering what you were doing upstairs?"

"Oh I was just doing some laundry."

"Ah okay."

"Is dinner almost ready? It smells delicious."

"Yeah it's almost done."

Melissa set the table and they had a nice dinner. Melissa wondered how she was going to tell Eric about the baby. She decided to wait until Finley would be in bed.

..

After she had brought Finley to bed she walked back to the living room. Eric was sitting on the couch watching some TV. She walked over to him and sat down on his lap and gave him a kiss.

"I love you," Melissa told him.

"I love you too," Eric replied as he wrapped his arms around her.

"There's something that I've gotta tell you."

"Oh and what's that?"

"Well you know I haven't been feeling well the past couple of days."

"Yeah….."

"Well that had a reason…. I'm pregnant."

Eric's face turned shocked. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes I am, I know it's not planned…"

Melissa was cut off by Eric kissing her. "I know, but I don't mind. I'm happy to have another baby with you."

"Really?" Melissa asked smiling.

"Yes really, I love you and I would always wanna have another baby with you."

Melissa smiled as she kissed him.

"I'm so glad you like it."

"I love it honey." Eric placed his hand on Melissa's stomach. "And this time I can be there for you during the pregnancy and be there when our little baby is born."

"Yes you can. And I'm glad about that."

"Me too, I love you so much."

Eric pulled Melissa closer and kissed her. Eric stood up with Melissa in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. Still kissing he gently lay her down on the bed and lay down next to her. He moved his hand over her stomach as he kissed her. They took each other's clothes off until they were only in their underwear. Eric kissed his way down her body and stopped when he reached her stomach. He moved his hand over it and placed kisses on her stomach. Melissa watched him and she couldn't help but smile. After a while Melissa pulled him back up to her. They took their underwear off and they made love.

Exhausted they fell next to each other on the bed about 2 and a half hour later.

"Wow, that was amazing," Eric breathed out.

"Yeah, it totally was."

"How many times did you…?

"I don't know, I lost count after the 5th time or something."

"Yeah I thought so."

"It's because I'm pregnant. My hormones and senses are all in overdrive. I had that with Finley too, sometimes I just feel so horny," Melissa told him in a sexy voice.

"Well, in that case, I'm here for you whenever you feel that way."

"Good." Melissa kissed Eric. "I'm just gonna go step into the shower, you wanna join me?"

"Sure."

Eric followed her to the shower. As soon as they were in the shower they kissed again. The kiss quickly turned more heated and before either one of them knew it Eric had pinned Melissa up against the wall and Melissa had her legs wrapped around him. They made love once more in the shower.

They fell asleep in each other's embrace. The next morning Eric was awake before Melissa. He looked at her asleep in his arms. He felt so lucky right now. The woman he loved and was getting married to was carrying their second baby. He moved his hand down to her stomach and rested it on her stomach. He couldn't wait to feel the baby move or kick inside of her. Melissa had gone through this once before but he hadn't and to be honest he was a little nervous of how it was going to be. A little later Melissa woke up when the alarm went off.

"Good morning," Melissa said as she crawled closer to Eric.

"Good morning," Eric replied and gave her a kiss. "I still can't believe you're actually pregnant."

"You're really happy about it?"

"Of course I'm happy about it. I love it. And I love you."

"I love you too." They gave each other one more kiss before they got themselves dressed. "I'll call the doctor today to make an appointment."

"An appointment? For what?" Eric asked confused.

"To make sure the little baby is doing alright and to see how far along I am."

"Ah okay. I would like to go with you."

"Of course."

"Should we tell Finley already?"

"I think we should wait telling anyone until we've been to the doctor."

"I'm okay with that."

They had breakfast together. Melissa packed up Finley's lunch.

"Have a good day a school sweetie," Melissa told him as she handed him his lunch.

"See ya later buddy," Eric spoke.

"Bye mom, Bye dad," Finley replied. He walked outside, got on his bike and drove to school.

Eric and Melissa grabbed their stuff too and went to work. In the car Melissa called the doctor to make an appointment. They could already come today after work at 6pm. Eric was nervous the entire day during work. Luckily it was a slow day.

"Everything alright Eric?" Nell asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You seem a bit distracted."

"Oh no I'm fine. I'm good."

"Alright then."

Eric couldn't wait to tell everyone that they were having a baby. Eric was eager to get out of the office when it was 5.30pm. Eric drove them to the doctor's office and they sat down in the waiting room. Eric was nervously shaking his leg.

"Relax Eric, everything is fine."

"I just can't help it but be nervous, this is the first time for me."

"I know, just relax. Everything will be fine," Melissa told him and she gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Ms. Bryan," the doctor called and Eric and Melissa followed the doctor inside. She shook both of their hands before they sat down. "So, I understood that you're here for you first checkup."

"Yes, I just found out yesterday that I'm pregnant."

"Well let's go and check you out then."

Melissa and Eric followed the doctor to the exam room and Melissa lay down on the bed. The doctor turned the machine on as Melissa rolled up her shirt. The doctor put some gel on the wand.

"That's not gonna hurt her right?" Eric asked concerned.

"No of course not." The doctor reassured him.

"Don't worry honey, it's fine. It just tickles."

The doctor put the wand on Melissa's stomach. Both Eric and Melissa looked at the screen.

"Look, there's the little baby," the doctor told them as she pointed to the screen.

"That's our little baby?" Eric asked astonished.

"Yes it is."

"It's so small."

"You're 7 weeks along and everything looks good with the baby so far. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, little nauseous."

"That's normal. Is this your first baby?"

"No, we already have a 9 year old son."

"Ah okay. The nurse will come in shortly and she will take some blood to run some tests on. You can make a new appointment for over 5 weeks at the desk."

"Thank you doctor."

The doctor gave them a picture of the ultrasound and left the exam room. A little later the nurse came in and drew some blood. Melissa made a new appointment at the desk before they went home. They picked up Finley at a friend's house and the picked up pizza on the way home.

"Finley, there's something your dad and I have to tell you."

"What is it mom?"

"We are having another baby, you are getting a little brother or sister."

"I am? I'm gonna be a big brother?" Finley asked with a smile.

"Yes you are sweetie."

"I always wanted to be a big brother," Finley said as she gave his mom a hug. "When will the baby be here?"

"Not for a while sweetie, I'm alone 7 weeks along."

"So that's about 33 more weeks then. I learned that at biology."

"Yes that's right. We already have got a picture of the baby," Melissa spoke as he pulled the picture out of her bag. "Here it is. It's a little small."

"Is that the baby?" Finley asked as he pointed at the picture.

"Yes it is."

"It's so small."

"You were once this small too."

"I was?"

"Yes you were."

"Do you know if it will be a brother or a sister?"

"No not yet."

"I want a baby brother and a baby sister."

"That's not gonna happen right now, it's only one baby."

"So you guys can have another one after this."

"Wow easy, let's just wait until this baby is here shall we and then we will see."

"Okay mom, I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetie," Melissa gave him a hug and a kiss.

After Finley had gone to bed Eric and Melissa sat down to go over some wedding details. They had already picked out the venue.

"Who are you going to pick as your best man?"

"Don't know yet, haven't decided."

"Okay. Well we've got the venue, the date and the guest list already. We have to book a photographer, a band or DJ and a florist. Caterer we don't have to cus the venue could take care of the food. We have an appointment for that this Saturday."

They looked for a photographer and a DJ. They had found a couple and they made an appointment with the ones the liked best.

"I'll go pick out the flowers after I have my dress so we can match the flowers to the dress."

"We need invitations too."

"Yes we do, we can order them online."

Melissa opened a website where they could purchase wedding invitations. They designed their own invitations. When they were happy with the results they sent in the order.

"Do you wanna go on a honeymoon?" Melissa asked.

"I don't know, never thought about that and we've got Finley too."

"Yeah that's true. Finley still has school when we're getting married so I don't think he'll get time off."

"Ah yeah that's true."

"What we could do is go in the autumn vacation then we can go on a family vacation."

"I'd like that."

"Alright, we'll go book that vacation soon then. Let's see, what else do we need."

"I know a thing."

Eric moved closer to Melissa and kissed her neck.

"What are you doing Eric?"

"Just kissing you."

"I can see that, but we're busy planning the wedding."

"It can wait for a while. I'm enjoying myself too much right now."

"Eric," Melissa moaned. "You've….. gotta…..stop."

"Why? Looks like you're enjoying it."

"I am," Melissa stammered. "But if you…. don't stop…we'll end up….."

"That's okay."

A little later Melissa couldn't take it anymore, being pregnant had a big part in that. There were too much clothes in the way for Melissa. So she decided to just leave some clothes on. She took her pants and underwear off and straddle Eric. She unzipped his pants and lowered his pants and boxers just slightly. They made love right there on the couch.

"Sorry about that," Melissa said when they had finished and got dressed again. "I just couldn't control myself anymore."

"It's okay honey. I don't mind."

"We shouldn't probably be doing it on the couch. Finley could walk in on us."

"Good point. I'll try to rain it in."

"Good."

They continued on planning their wedding for a while.

…

The next morning they decided to tell the others about the new baby. In the morning Melissa's mom came over to watch after Finley, he had a day off today.

"Hey mom," Melissa greeted her mom.

"Hey Melissa, Eric."

"Mom, before we go Eric and I have something to tell you."

"What is it? You're already getting married so it can't be that. Wait a minute….. Are you pregnant?"

"Yes I am," Melissa replied with a smile.

"That's amazing honey, congratulations." Mary gave Melissa a hug. "And congratulations to you too Eric." Eric got a hug too. "You nervous?"

"Yeah a little. This being the first time and all, you know, first time that I'm here."

"Yeah I know."

"I promise to take very good care of Melissa and I'm gonna be there every step of the way."

"That's good to hear. How far along are you?"

"I'm only 7 weeks," Melissa answered. "But everything is going good so far."

"That's good to hear. Have you told Finley yet?"

"Yeah we did, he was excited about it. He wanted to have both a brother and a sister. So when we told him it was only one baby he was like 'oh then you can have another one after this'."

"Kids are funny that way."

"Yeah they are. We'll see ya later. We have to go to work."

"Alright. See ya."

Melissa and Eric walked out to the car and drove to work.

"What does your mother actually think you do?"

"She's thinks I'm a computer engineer for this security company."

"Ah okay."

When they arrived at work nobody was there yet except for Hetty and Nell. They waited until the rest was there too. Eric and Melissa walked down the stairs followed by Nell and they walked into the bullpen.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Callen wondered.

"Eric and I have something to tell you. Hetty, could you come over here for a minute please?"

"What's it Ms. Bryan?"

"Eric and I have some wonderful news to share with you. Eric and I are having a baby."

"A baby? That's amazing," Kensi squealed. "Congratulations you two." She gave them both a hug. The others gave them a hug too.

"I'm happy for you two. But I'm afraid we've got some work to do," Hetty said.

Everyone went upstairs and Eric, Nell and Melissa briefed them on the new case.

…

That Saturday Melissa, Nell, Kensi and Mary went to shop for a wedding dress and bridesmaids dresses.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The saleswoman greeted them.

"I'm looking for a wedding dress," Melissa answered.

"Well you've come to the right place. Did you have something in mind?"

"Not really yet. Nothing strapless though and I prefer a long dress. And I'm pregnant."

"Ah okay, how many months will you be when you're getting married?"

"About 5 months."

"Okay, we can remodel the dress by that time."

"Okay, that's fine."

The saleswoman picked out a couple dresses and Melissa went to try them on. The first 2 dresses Melissa didn't really like. The 3rd one was better.

"What do you think of this?" Melissa asked as she stepped out of the changing booth.

"I like this one," Mary told her.

"It looks good on you," Nell told her.

"I like it, it looks nice," Melissa said. "I'm just gonna go try on the other dress to see how that fits.

The other dressed Melissa didn't like that much so she was going with the 3rd dress. Next they picked out dressed for the bridesmaids. They picked out 2 of the same dresses for Kensi and Nell. Next they went to the florist and picked out some floral arrangements to decorate the venue with, a bouquet for Melissa, Nell and Kensi and some corsages. After that they went to get some lunch.

Melissa got home around 2pm.

"Hey Eric," Melissa greeted as she stepped through the door.

"Hey Melissa, you got a dress?"

"Yep I did. It's so beautiful. We got bridesmaids dresses too and we picked out flowers," Melissa replied as she sat down next to Eric on the couch.

"I can't wait to see you in your wedding dress. I'm sure you're gonna look absolutely beautiful," Eric told her and he gave her a kiss.

"My mom will take you shopping next Saturday so you can pick out a suit that matches my dress.

At 4pm they were at the venue going over the menu. They picked out creamy mushroom soup and tomato soup as appetizer, pasta with chicken/pesto sauce and surf-and-turf with fired potatoes as main course and vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce and whipped cream and vanilla ice cream and chocolate ice cream with strawberries and whipped cream as dessert. As hors d'oeuvres they picked little pigs in a blanket, eggs with stuffing, wraps with chicken and salmon and melon with ham.

….

Monday they went back to work again.

"How's the wedding planning going?" Nell asked.

"It's going very well. We're crossing things off the list, we've got some things done already. This weekend we're going shopping for a cake," Melissa told her.

"Has Eric asked about your dress yet?"

"Of yes, he's trying to get me to tell him something about how the dress looks. But I'm not telling, he's just gonna have to wait."

"You looked really beautiful. I'm sure Eric's will be blown away when he sees you."

"I hope so. I can't wait to marry him."

"Yeah, I can see that you two really love each other. I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks Nell."

"How does Finley feel about all of this?"

"He really likes it that Eric and I are getting married. That way we are a real family he said."

"Aw that's sweet. And what about the baby?"

"He's excited about becoming a big brother. He said that he wanted to have a baby brother and a baby sister. And when we told him it was only one he was like: then you can just have another one after this."

"Haha, he said that? Funny kid."

"Yeah. Well let's just have this one first and then we'll see."

It was a pretty slow day at work today. Melissa got up to go to the bathroom. Suddenly she fell down on the floor doubled over in pain.


	8. Chapter 8

Eric saw her fall down and rushed to her side.

"Melissa, honey, are you alright?" Eric asked worried.

"I don't know, my stomach, it hurts," Melissa cried out.

Eric immediately feared that something had happened to be baby. He scooped Melissa up in his arms and carried her downstairs. "I'm gonna get you to the hospital."

The agents watched as Eric came down the stairs with Melissa in his arms.

"What's wrong Eric?" Kensi asked concerned.

"I don't know. Her stomach hurts."

"I'll drive you to the hospital," Kensi told him and before Eric could say something Kensi had already grabbed her keys and walked outside.

Eric got in the back of Kensi's car with Melissa on his lap and Kensi drove them to the hospital as fast as she could.

"It's okay honey, it's gonna be okay," Eric tried to reassure her.

"The baby….."

"Shhhh, the baby is fine," Eric tried to calm her down but he was just as scared as she was.

Eric held her in his arms and tried to comfort her. He felt something on his arm that was under her legs. He looked at it and saw it was full with blood. His heart sank to the floor. Kensi pulled up to the hospital and called over to the nurse for a gurney. As soon as he saw Eric stepping out of the car with a woman in his hands on blood on his hand on pants he rushed inside to get a gurney. Eric lay Melissa down on the gurney and followed her inside.

"I'm sorry miss," a security office told Kensi. "You can't park here."

"I'm sorry. I was just dropping off a friend of mine. I'll go move it."

"Thank you."

Kensi got in her car and went to park it somewhere else.

"Miss, can you tell me what's wrong?" The doctor asked Melissa.

"My stomach, it hurts," Melissa cried.

"She's pregnant," Eric added.

"Oh, okay. How far along is she?"

"Just about 9 weeks."

The nurse noticed the blood in between her legs. He motioned to the doctor and the doctor grabbed the portable ultrasound. Eric held Melissa's hand and placed soft kisses on her head and told her everything would be okay. The doctor put the wand on Melissa's stomach and her intuitions were confirmed.

"I'm sorry miss, but you've had a miscarriage," the doctor told Eric and Melissa.

Both their hearts sank to the floor.

"A miscarriage?" Melissa sobbed. "You mean I lost the baby?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

Melissa sobbed even harder. Eric sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her in for a hug.

"It's gonna be okay honey, we'll get through this. I promise."

A little later an obstetrician came by to check on Melissa.

"Miss, I just need to check you out."

Melissa laid numb on the bed and let the doctor exam her. Eric didn't know what to do at this point. He was just as heartbroken as Melissa but he had to be strong for Melissa. Eric couldn't watch the doctor working on Melissa so he stepped out for a sec. He sat down on one of the chairs in the hallway. He buried his face in his hands and he couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

"Eric, are you okay?" He heard Kensi's voice.

"She lost the baby," Eric answered as he looked up to Kensi.

"Oh Eric, I'm so sorry."

"Why did this have to happen?"

Kensi wasn't sure what to say. She had never been in this position.

"I don't know Eric. I guess sometimes these things happen. How is Melissa?"

"She cried a lot but now she's just lying there, not speaking to anyone."

"Just give her some time. Be there for her. She needs you now."

The doctor came out of Melissa's room. "I'm sorry sir."

"Do you have any idea why this happened?"

"She seems perfectly healthy and there were no problems with the pregnancy so far. Sometimes these things just happen without any medical reason behind it."

"So she's okay, psychically?"

"Yes psychically she's fine. She may be sore for a little while but other than that she's okay. She'll have to have a checkup done in a week, but I think she should be okay and she should be able to have another baby."

Eric was a bit relieved about that, although having another baby was the last thing on his mind right now.

"Can I go in to see her?"

"Yeah sure. I'll be back later to check on you."

"Thank you doctor."

Eric walked in and saw Melissa lying on the bed on her side. Her eyes were red from all the crying she had done. Eric's heart broke as he saw her lying like this. He sat down on the chair next to her bed and took her hands in his hands.

"It will be okay honey, I promise you. I'm gonna be there whenever you need me. We'll get through this together. I love you honey."

Melissa hadn't spoken a word. The doctor came to check on her. He discharged her about 2 hours after she had come in. Eric called them a cab and took her home, Kensi had already gone back to the office.

"Hey, what are you doing home so early?" Mary asked when she saw Eric and Melissa walk through the door.

Melissa sat down on the couch without saying a word. Eric motioned over to Mary. Mary stood up and followed him to the kitchen.

"What happened?" Mary asked concerned.

"She had a miscarriage."

"Oh Eric, I'm so sorry," Mary replied as she gave Eric a hug. "How is she doing?"

"Not so good. She's not talking, she just lay in the hospital bed."

"Just give her time, it's hard losing a baby. I know."

"You had a miscarriage too?"

"Yes, between her brother and her. It's hard but she'll get over this. Just be there for her."

"Of course I will."

"Good, and how are you doing?"

"I'm okay. I'm just trying to keep it together for her. Be strong for her."

"That's good. But be sure you deal with this too, you're hurting just as much as she is. Don't keep it inside."

"I won't."

"Good. Do you want me to stay here?"

"Actually if you could give us some space that would be nice."

"Sure, say no more. Call me if you need me."

"I will thank you."

"Hang in there Eric," Mary spoke as she gave Eric a hug. Mary walked over to Melissa, who was lying on the couch. "It will be okay sweetie. It's hard now, but I promise you it will get better."

Melissa didn't say anything. Mary gave her a kiss on her head and left. Eric didn't know exactly what to do. He decided to call Hetty to let her know what was up.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Beale. You can take some time off if you want," Hetty told him.

"Thank you Hetty. I'd like to make sure Melissa is doing alright."

"Take all the time you need. And tell Ms. Bryan she can come back to work went she feels up to it."

"I will Hetty, thank you for understanding."

"Of course Mr. Beale. Take care of her."

"I will."

Around 4pm Finley came home from school.

"Hi Finley," Eric greeted his son.

"Hi dad, what are you doing home already?" Finley asked and looked at his mother lying on the couch. "Is mom okay?"

"No not really." Eric took his son into the kitchen. "Your mom had a miscarriage."

"Miscarriage? That's that she lost the baby right?"

"Yes it is. We lost the baby."

"What happened?"

"You're mom got some stomach pain and when we came to the hospital the doctor informed us that she had a miscarriage."

"Why?"

"The doctor said that there was no reason for it. Sometimes these things happen."

"Will mom be okay?"

"Yes I'm sure she'll be okay. It's hard for her now, but she will be okay. We just have to be there for her and make sure that she's okay."

"I will keep an eye on her dad."

"Thanks son." Eric gave Finley a hug.

Finley walked over to the couch and sat down in front of the couch and he lay his head down next to Melissa's.

"I'm sorry mom."

Melissa grabbed Finley's hands and held them tight in her hands. She started crying again. Eric walked over to them and pulled Melissa onto his lap. Finley sat down on the other side of Eric. Eric put his other arm around Finley and the 3 of them just sat on the couch for a while.

"Can you keep an eye on your mom for me while I go make dinner?" Eric asked Finley.

"Sure dad."

"I'll be right back honey, just gotta take care of dinner okay."

Eric gave her a soft kiss on her head and placed her back on the couch. Finley sat close to her. Melissa pulled him in for a hug.

Eric was making dinner in the kitchen when he heard some sounds coming out of the living room. He turned around and he saw Melissa talking to Finley.

"I'm sorry about this mom."

"It's not your fault honey."

"I know. But you and dad seemed so happy lately. I guess it was because of the baby."

"Yes it was. Your dad and I were very happy to have another baby, but I guess it wasn't meant to be this time."

"You can try another time then?"

"Right now, I can't think about having another baby. Maybe someday."

"You better, cus I want a baby brother or sister."

Melissa couldn't help but smile a little as Finley said that.

"Maybe one day sweetie."

Eric was glad that Melissa was talking again. Having Finley around seemed to help her.

"Finley, can you set the table?" Eric asked when dinner was almost ready.

"Sure, dad."

Melissa didn't want to move off the couch at first so Eric walked over to her.

"Melissa honey, dinner is ready."

"I'm not hungry."

"I know honey, but you've gotta eat something. I made your favorite, pasta and chicken."

Melissa appreciated that Eric made it for her so she got up and sat down at the kitchen table. She didn't say anything during dinner. She just looked down at her food and just moved her fork around in the food. She ate about a quarter of what she would normally eat. Eric was at least pleased that she ate something. Melissa lay back down on the couch while Eric and Finley cleaned up.

"You got homework buddy?"

"Yes, some English and History homework."

"Alright, let me know if you need help."

"I will dad."

Finley grabbed his backpack and sat down at the kitchen table and made his homework. Eric looked at Melissa. She lay curled up on the couch. He wondered what to do to make her feel better. Eric decided to put the tub on for her.

"Melissa honey, I've got a nice hot bubble bath waiting for you upstairs." Melissa just shrugged her shoulders. "Come on honey, I think it will be good for you."

Melissa didn't say anything so Eric picked her up and carried her. Eric thought she would have fought him on this but she let him. Eric took her to the bathroom. He put her down and removed her clothes. He then carried her and placed her in the tub.

"Just relax for a bit honey." Eric gave her a kiss on her kiss. "I love you."

Eric went back down to Finley. Melissa sat in the tub. She had to admit, it did feel nice. She put her head back on the tub and just tried to relax. She still couldn't believe that she had actually lost the baby. Why did she have to lose the baby? What did she do wrong?

A little later Eric heard her come down the stairs.

"Hey honey, did you have a nice bath?"

"Yes, it was nice. Thank you."

"You're welcome honey," Eric said as Melissa sat down next to him on the couch. Finley was playing some video games on the TV. "How are you honey? Feeling a bit better?"

"I'm okay. It will take some time for me to deal with this."

"I know honey, I know," Eric told her as he pulled her in for a hug. "I promise it will get better. Did you know your mom had a miscarriage too?"

"Yeah, between my brother and me. She told me once."

"Yes, and look, everything turned out okay with here and she had another baby. So it will get better for you too. It might take some time but it will get better. And I'm here for you."

"Thanks honey."

"You're welcome honey."

Eric and Melissa sat cuddle up on the couch until it was time for bed. Melissa lay her head down on Eric's chest and Eric moved his arms around her.

"Just try to get some sleep honey. I'll be here if you need me. You can wake me up if you need me."

"Thanks honey, goodnight."

"Goodnight," Eric spoke as he gave her a kiss on her head.

In the middle of the night Eric woke up by Melissa's tossing and turning. Eric looked at her and it seemed as she was having a nightmare. Eric tried to wake her up but Melissa didn't wake up. A little later she shook up. Eric saw the fear in her eyes.

"It's okay honey, I'm here," Eric told her as he put his arm around her.

"Eric?" Melissa asked confused, still trying to get a grip on reality.

"Yeah honey it's me. I'm here."

Melissa let her head fall down on his shoulder.

"Thank god, I was afraid I'd lost you too," Melissa started to sob.

"It's okay honey, it was just a bad dream. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. Shhh, it's okay."

"Why did we have to lose the baby?" Melissa sobbed.

"I don't know honey, I don't know honey. I guess it wasn't meant to be this time."

"But why?"

"I don't know honey. The doctor said sometimes these things happen without a reason. They just happen."

"Why did it have to happen to us?"

"I have no idea honey. It will be okay. We're gonna get through this together."

"I'm sorry honey."

"It's not your fault honey. I don't blame you."

"You don't?" Melissa asked as she looked into Eric's eyes.

"No of course not. It's not your fault that this happened. You didn't do anything that could've caused this. I don't blame you, I never did and you don't need to blame yourself for this. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I feel like I did. I lost the baby."

"Hey honey, listen to me," Eric spoke as he cupped her face in his hands and made her look into his eyes. "You are NOT to blame for this. It's NOT your fault okay."

Melissa nodded. Eric leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss. He made sure to make her feel how much he loved her and that he didn't blame her for a second. Eric pushed Melissa down on the bed as he kissed her.

"I love you honey. I love you so much honey. We'll get through this, everything will be alright," Eric uttered.

"I love you too honey."

"It will get better honey. I'm here for you whenever you need me. And we've got Finley too."

"Yeah we do. Can you hold me tonight?"

"Of course honey."

Melissa turned on her side with face towards Eric. Eric put his arm around her and pulled her close. Melissa laid her head against Eric's chest. A little later they had fallen asleep again. Eric woke up the next morning and looked at Melissa still sleeping in his arm. He gave her a soft kiss and quietly got out of bed.

"Good morning dad," Finley called as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning buddy, sleep okay?"

"Yes, I slept fine. How's mom?"

"She's doing a bit better."

"Good. I'm really sorry for both of you dad."

"Thanks Finley. Me too."

Eric finished packing Finley's lunch. After Finley had left Eric called Hetty to say he was taken the rest of the week off to be with Melissa. Hetty agreed to it. Eric told her to call him if they really needed him.

…

It had been almost a week ago since Melissa and Eric lost their baby. Melissa was feeling better. She had come to terms with what happened. It still hurt but she could deal with it now.

"Are you ready to go back to work tomorrow?" Eric asked her as they were sitting on the couch that Sunday evening.

"Yes I am. It will be good for me I think. Don't worry honey. I'm okay."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure."

"Thank you honey, but I'm okay," Melissa replied and gave Eric a kiss. "You know, I was really looking forward to having another baby with you."

"Me too, especially since I wasn't there with Finley. Maybe we'll be lucky enough again to have another baby."

"Yeah maybe."

The next morning Eric and Melissa went back to work.

"Good morning Mr. Beale, Ms. Bryan," Hetty greeted them as they walked in.

"Good morning Hetty."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. I'm good to go back to work again."

"Good. I'm sorry about all of this."

"Thanks Hetty. We are too, but it happened, we can't change that. I'm okay with it now."

Eric and Melissa went upstairs and got to work. A little later Nell walked in.

"Good morning Nell," Eric and Melissa said.

"Good morning. Welcome back."

"Thanks," Melissa replied.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay, learning to deal with it."

"Okay, that's good. I'm really sorry about it."

"Thanks."

Eric and Melissa caught up what had happened the last week. A little later they got a new case. It was good for Melissa to be back again. Working helped her take her mind off what happened.

A little later Melissa received a call on her cell phone.

"Hello," Melissa said as she answered.

"Is this Melissa Bryan? The voice on the other end asked.

"Yes, this is her."

"This is Vicky Morgan from Pacific beach medical. I'm calling about Finley Bryan."


	9. Chapter 9

"What happened? Is he alright?" Melissa asked. As soon as Melissa said that Eric turned her way, wondering if the conversation was about Finley.

"He fell when he was playing outside and he broke his left wrist," The nurse informed her.

"I'll be right there," Melissa spoke and she hung up.

"Everything okay?" Eric asked concerned.

"It's Finley, he fell and he broke his wrist. He's at the hospital now."

"I'm coming with you."

Melissa informed Hetty what happened and they left for the hospital.

"Excuse me," Melissa told the desk clerk. "You just called me, my son is in here."

"What's his name?"

"Finley Bryan."

A doctor turned around when she heard the name. "Hi, I'm Finley's doctor."

"How is he?" Melissa asked concerned.

"He's doing okay. It was a clean break so there's no surgery required. We put his wrist in a cast. He has to wear the cast for at least 6 weeks and then we'll see how the break healed."

Melissa and Eric let out a relieved sigh. "Can we see him?"

"Of course, right this way."

The doctor led them to Finley's room.

"Hey buddy," Eric spoke as they walked into Finley's room.

"Hey dad, hey mom."

"You okay?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, my wrist just hurts."

"What happened?"

"I fell from the monkey bars and I landed wrong on my arm."

"I told you not to do those crazy things on the monkey bar."

"I wasn't doing anything crazy. My hands slipped and I fell."

"Alright. Can we take him home already?"

"Yeah, there's no reason to keep him. Just come back in 6 weeks and then we'll see how the break healed."

"Alright. Thank you doctor."

"Come on buddy," Eric said as he helped Finley off the bed.

They drove back to the office.

"You okay, Mr. Bryan?" Hetty asked when they walked in.

"Yes, I'm okay."

"Good."

Melissa took Finley over to the couch and installed his laptop so he could watch a movie.

"We'll be upstairs if you need us and don't go bugging people around okay. Stay here."

"I will mom."

"Alright," Melissa spoke and she walked upstairs.

"Will he be okay?" Kensi asked before she walked upstairs.

"Yeah he'll be fine. It's a clean break so it should heal nicely."

"That's good."

It was a pretty slow day today. When Eric and Melissa walked down to go home they saw the agents sitting around Finley and they were all signing his cast.

"Hey guys," Eric spoke.

"Hey." They replied.

"You're ready to go home buddy?"

"Yeah, just pack up my laptop."

Eric helped Finley pack his bag and they went home.

"What do you wanna eat today today?" Melissa asked Finley.

"Can we go eat at McDonalds today?"

"Sure."

They drove to the McDonalds and had a nice dinner.

"Just try to get some sleep okay," Melissa told him as she tucked him on.

"It's not really easy with your wrist in a cast."

"I know sweetie, I know. Just try okay."

Melissa gave him a soft kiss on his head and left the room.

"How is he?" Eric asked when Melissa walked into the living room.

"He's okay. I hope he'll be able to get some sleep tonight," Melissa replied as she sat down on the couch.

"Yeah me too. Luckily it's only this and not anything more serious."

"Yeah me too. Oh yeah, I've got something for you."

"And that is?"

Melissa pulled some papers out of her bag and handed them to Eric.

"What's this for?" Eric asked.

"These are papers so that Finley will get your last name. When he was born I gave him my last name but I want him to have your last name now."

"Really?" Eric asked with a smile.

"Yes really. He's your son. And I'll be having your name in a while too so it makes sense he has that name too."

"Thank you." Eric gave Melissa a kiss. "I really appreciate this. I never really thought about that."

"Me neither, until recently. I had to write his name on a paper somewhere and it hit me that he still had my last name and not yours."

"This is really nice."

"I already signed it, so all you need to do is sign it and then I'll bring it over to city hall tomorrow."

Eric signed the paper. Melissa put it back in her bag. They looked over some more wedding details together. They had put their wedding planning on hold for a while since the miscarriage. They made a new appointment with the bakery for this weekend. They picked out a nice limousine that would drive them on their wedding day.

"I know who I'm gonna ask to be my best man," Eric spoke.

"Who?" Melissa wondered.

"Finley."

Melissa smiled when Eric said that. "I'm sure he'll love that."

Earlier today the wedding invitations were in the mail. They opened the box and looked at them. It was a white card. On the front stood a picture of Eric, Melissa and Finley. On the bottom right were two weddings rings. They opened the card. On the left side stood a picture of Melissa and Eric from back in college. On the right side stood the text:

_After so many years we found each other again_

_We don't want to life without each other for one more day._

_We would like you all to be a part of this special day_

_The wedding will be on: _

_September 14__th_

_We hope you all can join us on this special occasion._

_The wedding will start at 2pm at: _

_1 Pico Boulevard _

_Santa Monica_

_After the wedding there will be a reception and dinner. _

_You are all welcome to stay at the hotel after the wedding._

_Please let us know before September 1__st__ if you can make it or not._

_Love_

_Eric, Melissa and Finley_

"That's a really nice card," Eric spoke.

"Yeah I love it."

Melissa wrote the addresses down on the envelops while Eric put the cards and the directions in the envelops and sealed them. It was just before 11pm when they went to bed. Melissa was already lying in bed when Eric joined her. Melissa sat against the head end reading a book. Eric got into bed as well and crawled close to her. Eric took the book out of her hands and put it on the night stand.

"Eric, what are you doing?"

Before Melissa knew it Eric had pulled her down on the bed and was kissing her.

"I love you," Eric told her.

"I love you too."

Eric kissed her again. He moved his lips to her neck and kissed her sweet spot. Melissa loved what he was doing. She felt Eric's hands moving underneath he pajama top, sliding up until he reach her breasts. Suddenly she snapped out of her trance and pushed Eric off of her.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked confused.

"I'm sorry honey, but I'm not ready for this," Melissa said a bit ashamed.

"It's okay baby," Eric told her as he cupped her face. "Don't worry about it. It's okay."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay honey. We'll just wait."

"I'm sorry. I want to but I'm not ready."

"I understand honey," Eric voiced as he pulled Melissa in for a hug. "We'll wait until you're ready. It's okay."

"Thank you sweetie."

"No problem. Goodnight honey."

The next morning they woke up by their alarms and got out. They showered and got dressed. They were just making breakfast when Finley came down the stairs.

"Morning buddy," Eric spoke when Finley walked into the kitchen.

"Morning dad, morning mom."

"Morning Finley."

"Hey buddy, I've got something to ask you," Eric told Finley.

"What is it dad?"

"I would like you to be my best man when you're my and I are getting married."

"What is a best man?"

"Well. The best man stands up front with the groom and he hands him the ring to place on the bride's finger. Stuff like that."

"I'd love to dad. Do I have to wear a tux as well?"

"Yes you do."

"I don't have one."

"We'll get on for you. Don't worry."

That Saturday they went to the bakery to pick out a cake. They looked at some pictures of cakes. They picked out a nice cake and picked out chocolate as flavor. They also picked out decorations and a bride and groom for at the top. They could come look at the cake a week before the wedding. Next they went to the jewelry store to pick out weddings rings.

"How may I help you?" The saleswoman asked.

"We are looking for weddings ring," Melissa answered.

"Well you've come to the right place. What kind of rings were you looking for?"

"Not sure, but at least something silver."

"Alright, right this way and I'll show you some wedding rings."

They looked at some weddings rings and picked out two silver rings with the text 'forever yours' on it and diamonds on the rest of the ring, a little spread apart, for Melissa. Eric's ring was without diamonds. They looked really good on their fingers. Both Eric and Melissa couldn't wait to finally wear them for real.

"Would you like something engraved on the inside?" The saleswoman asked.

"Yes, our wedding day, September 14th," Melissa answered.

"Alright, you can come pick them up a week before the wedding."

"Thank you."

Eric and Melissa walked out and went back home.

"I really can't wait to be married to you," Eric spoke when he drove them home.

"Me neither. I love planning all these details with you. It's gonna be a beautiful wedding."

"Yes it will be, cus I'm getting married to you," Eric replied with a smile and Melissa smiled back at him.

…..

It was just 3 weeks before their wedding. Everything was taking care off. Eric and Melissa were really looking forward to it. Eric was a little bit worried about Melissa. They hadn't made love after Melissa had the miscarriage. Eric tried to talk to her about it but she always brushed it off. He missed being with her like that. He hoped she would be better at their wedding night.

"Nell, can I ask you something?" Eric asked when Melissa was out of OPS.

"Sure, what's up Eric?"

"It's about Melissa."

"Is everything alright between you two?" Nell asked concerned.

"Yes, it's fine. It's just…." Eric was a bit uncomfortable talking to Nell about it. "We haven't slept together since she had the miscarriage and I'm worried about her. I tried to talk to her about it but she never wants to talk about. I thought maybe you could talk to her for me."

"Sure, I can give it a try."

"Thanks Nell. I know she was hurting after the miscarriage and I understood that she didn't want to make out right after that but it's been 3 months now. I'm just worried about her."

"I'll talk to her."

"Thanks Nell."

That evening Nell had asked Melissa to grab some drinks together. Nell told her she wanted to go over some wedding details. At first they talked about it.

"Can I ask you something?" Nell asked.

"Sure. What's up?"

"This is a little bit weird, but Eric asked me to talk to you."

"About what?" Melissa wondered.

"He's just worried about you."

Melissa sighed. "Let me guess, it's about us not having slept together in a while."

"Yeah, it is."

"I can't believe he asked you to talk to me about this," Melissa uttered a little annoyed.

"He's just worried about you. He just wants to make sure you're alright. He knows you were hurting after….. you know."

"I know, but I'm fine."

"He's just wondering why you haven't slept together since."

Melissa didn't really know what to say. She wasn't looking forward to have this conversation with Eric, Nell or anyone else.

"He loves you. He's worried about you. He just wants to make sure that you're okay."

Melissa looked at Nell and Nell noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"It's just that I'm scared," Melissa admitted.

"Scared about what?"

"Scared to get pregnant again. I'm scared I'm gonna lose the baby again. I can't handle that."

Nell grabbed Melissa's hands. "I'm sure it's perfectly normal to feel this way. Does Eric know you feel this way?"

"No, I'm too scared to talk to him about it. I know how much he was looking forward to having this baby as was I."

"Just talk to him, I'm sure he'll understand."

"Yeah, thanks Nell."

They finished their drinks and went home. Eric was sitting on the couch when Melissa walked in.

"Hey honey," Eric said when Melissa walked in.

"Hey baby."

Melissa looked Eric's way and Eric saw that she had been crying. He stood up and walked to her.

"Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"About not talking to you about this."

"Is this about us not sleeping together?"

Melissa nodded. "I'm scared to get pregnant again. Afraid that I'll lose the baby again."

"Oh honey." Eric pulled her in for a hug. "I had no idea you felt this way."

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about this. But I wasn't sure how to."

"It's okay honey." Eric cupped her face. "You don't have to be scared. The doctor said there was no medical reason for the miscarriage and that you should be just fine to have another baby."

"I know. But I can't help feel this way. I can't handle losing another baby."

"I know honey, neither can I. But you don't know that you'll lose the baby if you get pregnant again."

"You're right, I don't know and that what's scares me. I really want to have another baby with you but I'm just scared."

Eric pulled her in for another hug. "You don't have to be scared honey. And I really want to have another baby with you too. And I miss being with you."

"I miss that too. But I can't, not yet."

"Honey," Eric said as he made her face him. "What can I do to help you to not be scared anymore?"

"I don't know. I don't even know what I can do."

Eric crashed his lips down on hers and kissed her long and hard.

"We'll figure it out together," Eric told her when he stopped kissing her.

"Thank you, for understanding me."

"Of course baby."

"I love you."

"I love you too. We'll get through this."

They spent some time on the couch before going to bed. Melissa crawled close to Eric. It took her a while to go to sleep. Everything what Eric told her ran through her mind. She knew that there was only a slight chance she would miscarry. But she was scared about that. But she desperately wanted another baby without. She would just have to get over her fear, but that was easier said than done. She took one deep breath and tried to shake off the thought. A little later she fell asleep on Eric's chest.

The next morning Melissa was up early. She looked at the clock and noticed it was only 6am. She felt better then she had done the previous mornings. She wasn't that scared anymore. Still a little bit but not that much anymore. Talking about it with Eric helped. She looked next to her and saw Eric still asleep. Truth be told she really missed making love with him.

She sat up a little a placed soft kisses at Eric's jawline. A little later Eric woke up and he saw Melissa sitting on top of him.

"Hey, good morning," Eric spoke, still half asleep.

"Good morning."

Melissa bent down and kissed Eric. Eric felt her passion on his lips. Eric turned her around and Melissa automatically wrapped her legs around Eric.

"Make love to me Eric."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. I checked my cycle and I can't get pregnant right now so it's okay."

"Okay," Eric spoke, but deep down he wanted to make love to her to try to get pregnant again but he wasn't going to pass up this opportunity to make love to her. He had missed being with her like this so much. Eric couldn't wait to make love to her so he took their clothes of quickly. He tended to Melissa to make sure she was ready for him.

"Just tell me if I hurt you okay."

"Just do it honey. I want you."

Eric didn't have to be told twice. In one shift move his pushed himself completely inside of her. It felt so good. He held still for a while until he felt Melissa moving underneath him. Melissa tried to keep the noise to a minimum so Finley wouldn't hear them but it was getting hard. It just felt so good. Melissa bit down on the pillow to keep the moan that was threating to escape her throat to a minimum. She didn't understand how she could've done without this for so long. Eric felt that she was getting close and he was close too. He felt that Melissa almost reached her peak so he quickly kissed her to keep her from moaning out loud. Eric felt Melissa's moans against his lips and that send him over the edge too.

Eric collapsed down on Melissa out of breath.

"Wow, that was good," Melissa uttered.

"Yeah it was. God I missed this."

"Me too. It was really good."

Melissa whimpered when Eric pulled out of her. She immediately missed being so close to Eric.

"I love you honey," Melissa told Eric as she turned around to face him.

"I love you too," Eric replied and he gave her a kiss.

"I'm just gonna go shower."

Melissa got out of bed, put her rob on and walked to the bathroom. Eric just lay there in bed for a while, basking in the afterglow of their love making. He loved making love to Melissa again. Next time he hoped it would be so that Melissa could get pregnant. But he wasn't complaining at this moment.

"Good morning," Melissa said a bit chipper as she and Eric walked in OPS.

"Good morning," Nell replied. "Someone seems happy today."

"Just had a good night's sleep."

"Ah okay," Nell replied but she knew what Melissa was talking about.

Melissa powered up her computer and got to work.

"This is odd," Melissa said after a while.

"What's odd?" Eric asked.

"Someone logged into the system last night at 11pm."

"Was it Callen?" Eric asked. He knew Callen sometimes worked when he wasn't sleeping.

"No, it's not Callen. It's me."

"You? But you were at home with me."

"Yeah, I know. That what's odd."

"Can you trace it?"

Melissa typed in some commands and found the IP-address. "Now, just see if we can get an address or a name." Melissa typed in some more commands. "It came from a Wi-Fi café in Venice. Let's see if it has cameras."

Melissa looked for the security cameras in the café. There were a few people at the café at that time but only one of them used a laptop at that time.

"That must be our guy," Eric said. "Can you get another angle?"

"Let me try." Melissa searched the cameras and found a traffic cam outside that caught him leaving. Melissa zoomed in on the man. Melissa was shocked to see his face on screen.


	10. Chapter 10

"I know that guy," Eric spoke.

"Yeah, that's Mike. You know the guy who broke us up."

"Yeah I remember him. But what is he doing in our system?"

"I don't know. I do know he's a skilled hacker."

Eric went to the landing and whistled the agents up.

"What have we got Eric?" Callen asked as they walked into OPS.

"This man," Eric began as he put a picture up on the screen. "Hacked into our system last night from a Wi-Fi café using Melissa's name."

"Do you know this guy Melissa?" Callen asked.

"Yes, his name is Mike Garrett. He went to MIT with Eric and me. He was sort of obsessed with me."

"So we know the connection but why would he hack into the NCIS server?"

"Maybe he got involved with some wrong people and they used his hacking skills to get into our server."

"Do you know what he accessed?" Sam wondered.

"He accessed files on this case," Melissa told them as she put pictures and documents of the case on screen.

"That's one of the cases we're currently working," Callen stated. "It's against a cartel in Mexico."

"Maybe they used him to get into our server to see what we have on them."

"Do you have an address for this Mike guy?"

"Yes, it's on your phones."

"Thanks, Sam and I will go check out his apartment. Kensi, Deeks, you head over to the Wi-Fi café, see what they know about him there. Maybe he's a regular."

They all left. Eric, Melissa and Nell dug into Mike's life to see if there was any connection between him and the cartel.

"Has he ever done something like this before?" Nell wanted to know.

"He hacked some servers, I know that, but it was just some small stuff. Never anything involving a federal agency."

"It's kinda creepy this, almost like a stalker."

"Yeah, he's a creepy. He was always following me around at MIT. He was clearly obsessed with me. He even spread a rumor around that I was sleeping with other guys to break me and Eric up. If he couldn't have me, no one could, he told me."

"That's just creepy."

About an hour later Callen and Sam walked back into the office.

"Did you find anything at his house?" Melissa asked.

"Not much, but we did find his laptop. Maybe you guys can get something off of it," Callen answered as he handed Melissa the laptop.

"Thanks."

Melissa took to the laptop down to the gadget room to see what she could find. The laptop was encrypted so it took her some time to get into it. Mike was a really good tech. Melissa looked around on the drive to see if there was anything on it. She found some pictures. She was shocked when she looked at the pictures. It were pictures of her, Eric and Finley. Quickly Melissa walked to Hetty's office.

"Hetty, we've got to get someone to see if Finley's okay."

"What's wrong Ms. Bryan?"

"He has pictures of me, Eric and Finley on his hard drive. I'm afraid they'll go after Finley."

"Alright, I'll send Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks to the school so they can keep an eye of Finley."

"Thanks Hetty."

Melissa went back to the gadget room, but she couldn't really focus. She was too busy worrying about Finley.

"Did you find anything?" Eric asked as he walked in.

"He's been following me. He has some pictures of us on his laptop."

"Of us? You mean Finley too?" Eric asked, immediately worrying about Finley.

"Yes, Finley too. Kensi and Deeks are already on their way to the school to make sure he's alright.

"Okay. This is really creepy," Eric spoke as he looked at the pictures on the laptop. "This guy is still obsessed with you."

"Yeah, and a cartel used him to break into our server."

"We'll find him and the cartel."

Melissa's phone rang and she saw it was Kensi.

"Hey Kens, is Finley okay?"

"Yes, he's fine. He's still in class."

"Okay good." Melissa let out a relieved sigh.

"We'll stay here until class is over and then we'll take him to the boatshed just to be safe."

"Alright, thanks Kens." Melissa hung up the phone.

"Is there anything on the laptop linking him to the cartel?" Eric asked.

"No nothing. Just pictures of us. No emails, no documents, nothing."

"We'll fine him," Eric tried to reassure her.

Finley walked out of class and saw Kensi and Deeks standing there. He recognized them from his parents' work.

"Hi Finley, I'm Special Agent Kensi Blye and this is Detective Marty Deeks."

"You work with my mom and dad."

"Yes that's right. Something has come up at work. Your mom and dad sent us to pick you up and take you somewhere safe."

"What's going on?"

"We just need you to come with us, where it's safe."

"No, not until you tell me what is going on."

"Alright Finley," Deeks spoke. "Someone has been watching you and your mom and dad."

"Like a stalker?"

"Yeah something like that. So we just need you to come with us so you'll be safe."

"What about mom and dad? Are they safe?"

"Yes they are safe."

"Alright."

Finley got in the car and Kensi drove them to the boatshed.

Eric, Nell and Melissa were still busy trying to track Mike or any connections between him and the cartel.

About an hour later Melissa walked down the stairs.

"We've got Mike. He's at the Wi-Fi café," Melissa informed Callen and Sam.

Callen and Sam left and picked him up at the café and brought him to the boatshed.

"Is that the guy who's after my mom and dad?" Finley asked when Callen and Sam had put him in interrogation.

"Yes he is," Sam told him.

"Hey guys," Melissa spoke as her face popped up on screen.

"Cool," Finley spoke when he saw Melissa. "Hi mom."

"Hi Finley, are you okay?"

"Yes mom, I'm fine."

"Do you have something for us Melissa?" Callen asked.

"Yes, we figured out the connection. His brother has ties with this cartel. They contacted Mike through his brother."

"Do you know where his brother is?"

"Yes, we've got an address for him. The address in on your phones."

"Thanks," Callen said and Melissa disconnected. "Kensi, Deeks, you go pick up his brother. We'll interrogate Mike."

Kensi and Deeks nodded and left. Sam stayed in the main room with Finley while Callen went in the interrogation room.

"I'm not talking to you," Mike said as Callen walked into the interrogation room.

"You have no choice," Callen replied as he sat down on the chair on the other side of the table.

"I'm only talking to Melissa."

"How did you know she was working with a federal agency?"

"I'm a hacker. I have ways of finding out."

"You do know what you did is a felony."

"I'm not saying another word to you. I'm only talking to Melissa."

Callen stepped out of interrogation and contacted Melissa. He really didn't want to do it but they had to get some answers.

"Hey Callen, what's up?" Melissa spoke as her face popped up on screen.

"Mike is requesting to talk to you. He said he'd only talk to you."

"I don't know if that's a good idea. I'm not an agent. I don't know how to interrogate."

"It's okay. I'll be there with you for that. He said he'd only talk to you."

"Alright, I'll be right there."

Melissa disconnected the call.

"What's a cartel?" Finley asked.

"It's kinda like a gang," Sam replied.

"So they are bad people?"

"Yes very bad. But we are gonna stop them. We're not gotta let them hurt you, your mom or your dad."

"Okay. Why are they after us?"

"Well that guy Mike went to college with your mom. The bad people used him to get some classified information using your mom's password."

"He hacked the server?"

"Yes he did. He's going away for that. You can't hack a federal agency's server. That's a crime."

"What about the bad guys who hired him?"

"We're tracking them now. We'll find them. They are not gonna hurt you."

Sam was really surprised by Finley. He knew a lot. Maybe even too much for his own good. He was very smart. Sam could see him become something like Eric or Melissa.

Melissa arrived at the boatshed and Callen took her to the interrogation room.

"Hello Mike," Melissa greeted him as she walked into the room.

"Hi Melissa."

"You asked to speak to me?" Melissa said as she sat down on the chair. Callen sat down on the chair in the corner.

"I want you to know that they made me do it."

"Who made you do what?"

"Following you and hacking into your server."

"You always have a choice."

"They threatened to kill my brother."

"It was your brother's choice to get involved with these people."

"He's still my brother."

"How did they found out that you knew me and that I worked with a Federal agency?"

"I don't know. I swear I don't know."

Melissa looked at Callen. Callen understood what she was trying to tell him. There may be a mole inside the cartel. Someone who knew about NCIS.

"Why did they want you to take pictures of me?"

"What pictures?"

"Don't play dumb with you. The pictures on your laptop. Of me, Finley and Eric."

Mike looked down.

"They didn't ask you to take to pictures, did they?" Callen interjected.

"You were stalking me?" Melissa said a bit angry. "After all these years you still can't let me go!"

"You were meant to be mine, not Eric's."

"I NEVER was and I NEVER will be yours! You're sick you know that. What were you planning to do with these pics? Hoping you'd have something to break me and Eric up again? Well that's not gonna work. Eric knows all about your little plan that you did back in college. It's over. I will NEVER ever be yours."

Melissa stood up and walked out of the room.

Kensi and Deeks had picked up his brother and put him in the other interrogation room. Mike was already going away to prison but they needed to get the cartel too. Callen interrogated Mike's brother and after a while he gave up their location and also the mole inside the organization. It was a DEA agent. One location was here in LA and another part of the cartel was in Mexico. They pasted the information for the cartel in Mexico to the SEALs.

The team took some more agents and went to the address in LA. After some heavy gunfire the agents managed to secure everyone. After everything was taken care of they went back to the office.

"Op's coming online," Eric spoke as he stood at the top of the stairs.

The agent went upstairs and watched the op on the big screen. Melissa tried to keep Finley out of OPS, but he desperately wanted to see it so they let him for just this once.

…

It was just one week before Melissa and Eric were getting married. Everything was planned. Melissa had picked up her dress and brought it to Nell so that Eric didn't see it. It was truly beautiful. She couldn't wait to finally wear it and walk down the aisle to get married to Eric.

Eric and Melissa were just finished cleaning up after dinner when the doorbell rang. Eric went to open the door. Eric was surprise to see Nell and Kensi there.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Eric asked.

"We've come to kidnap Melissa for her bachelor party," Nell answered as they walked past Eric to Melissa.

"Girls, what are you doing? Where are we going?" Melissa asked.

"You'll see," Kensi told her as they led her to the front door.

"But I'm not dressed to go anywhere."

"We've got that covered."

"Bye Eric," Melissa told him as they walked past him and she gave him a quick kiss.

"Bye, have fun," Eric spoke and he closed the door.

"Where's mom going?" Finley asked as he came down the stairs.

"Nell and Kensi came to pick her up. They are gonna have a girls night out. Which means it's just you and me. We can have a guy's night. What do you wanna do?"

"Can we go to the movies?"

"Sure. Which one?"

"Can we go see The Smurfs 2?"

"Sure."

Eric looked to see at what time it was playing. It was playing at 7.30pm. It was now. 6.45pm so they left for the theater.

When Melissa walked outside she saw a limo standing there.

"Is that for us?"

"Yep, we rented it for tonight," Kensi replied.

They got in the car and the driver drove off.

"Now, let's get you changed."

Kensi pulled out a black, short evening gown. Melissa had grabbed a pair of black pumps before they left. The dress fit her perfectly. They fixed her hair and applied some make-up.

"To finish it off, we got this," Kensi told her and she pulled out a veil and she put it on Melissa's head.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out soon."

5 minutes later the driver stopped and the girls got out. Melissa saw that they were in front of a strip club.

"You didn't?" Melissa stated.

"Yes we did," Nell said. "Come on."

They went in and a waitress showed them to their table. It was right in front of the stage. A little later a man came out and started dancing and stripping for them. Since Melissa was the bride she got all of the attention. It was a bit uncomfortable for her at first. But after some drinks she loosened up and placed some bills in the man's underwear. Another man came on stage and the man in front of Melissa stepped off and gave Melissa a lap dance.

"You're so gonna pay for this," Melissa told Kensi and Nell.

They were laughing and cheering Melissa on to interact with him.

"If one of you will ever get married I'm gonna do the same thing to you."

They were enjoying themselves really well. After 3 hours they left the club and went back to the limo.

"Don't tell Eric about this okay," Melissa said.

"Don't worry. What happens tonight will stay between us," Kensi reassured her.

"Good. Where to next?"

"A dance club."

The driver brought them to a discothèque. They drank some more and danced until 1am. They left and went to Nell's place. The girls got out and walked into Nell's place. Nell got out some wine will Kensi got some chips. Melissa let herself fall down on the couch. They were already drunk at this point.

"How about a little game of truth or dare?" Nell suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good," Kensi replied. "Melissa since you're the bride you can go first. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Melissa answered.

"Alright. When was the first time you had sex and with who?"

"It was with Eric and I was 19."

"Really, your first time was with Eric?"

"Yes it was."

"That's really nice. And now you guys are getting married."

"Yeah I know. I'm really glad I found him again and that everything is okay between us. I really love him."

"Yes everyone can see that. And he loves you too."

They played truth or dare for about an hour. They were having so much fun. It was around 3am when Melissa walked into her house. She tried to keep it quiet so she wouldn't wake up Eric and Finley. She walked into her bedroom and found Eric asleep. Fortunately for her he was lying on his back. She quickly took her shoes and dress off. She locked the door before she got into bed. Eric shifted a bit as she got into bed but he was still asleep. Melissa straddled him. She bent down and placed kissing on his neck and gently nibbled on his ear. Eric grunted as he started to wake up. He saw Melissa sitting on top of him, half naked.

"Good, you're awake," Melissa spoke.

"Did you just get in?" Eric asked still half asleep.

"Yes I did."

Melissa bent down and gave him a passionate kiss. Eric tasted the alcohol on her breath. She moved her lips down to his neck.

"What are you doing? It's 3am."

"I know it's 3am. But I just want you," Melissa whispered in his ear.

Eric wanted to go back to sleep but something in his pants told him that wasn't going to happen. Melissa felt his excitement and she knew she had successfully seduced Eric. He never could resist her. Eric turned them around so he was on top.

"You're a tease, you know that?"

"Yes I know. And I know what turns you on."

"Oh yes you do."

Melissa pulled Eric to her and kissed him hard. Eric took the initiative and kissed his way down her body, removing her underwear as he went. Melissa realized what he was doing but she didn't really need foreplay. Melissa pulled Eric back up to her.

"No need for that honey. I'm more than ready."

Eric didn't have to be told twice. He quickly took his boxers off and buried himself inside of her. It didn't take them long to reach their peaks. They fell asleep in each other's embrace. Eric woke up the next morning and looked at his naked fiancé sleeping in his arms. He breathed in her scent as he pulled her close. He felt so lucky that he was getting married to her.

"Good morning," Melissa spoke a little later.

"Good morning baby. Sleep okay?"

"Yes I slept fine. My head's a little heavy though."

"I can imagine. You seemed pretty drunk last night."

"Yeah I think I may have had a few glasses to many."

"You're lucky it's Saturday so you don't have to go to work. Why don't you take a shower and get dressed, I'll make you some breakfast."

"Sounds good."

Melissa felt a bit better after the shower.

"Hey Finley," Melissa greeted him when she saw him sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey mom."

"Did you have a nice night with your dad?"

"Yes, we went to the movie and played some video games."

"That's nice."

Melissa made herself a milkshake that would cure her hangover. Melissa felt better after that. In the afternoon they went to pick up the rings and to take a look at the cake. The cake looked perfect and tasted really good. The rings were perfect.

"I can't believe that in a week we'll be married," Melissa told Eric.

"I know, me neither. I can't wait for it."

Melissa gave Eric a soft kiss as they walked to the car.

That night Callen, Sam and Deeks came to pick up Eric for his bachelor party around 7pm. They first went to Deeks' place and played some poker.

Melissa and Finley had a quiet night at home. The played some board games and watched at movie.

After playing poker for about 2 hours the guys left for a bikini bar. Eric was a bit uncomfortable watching those women dance.

"Relax Eric, this is all part of getting married," Deeks told him.

"How do you know Deeks? You've never been married," Sam stated.

"No I haven't, but I've been to some bachelor parties for friends."

They enjoyed a couple hours at the bikini bar before going to a strip club.

"Just have fun Eric. Just one more week as a free man," Deeks spoke.

"It just feels weird looking at other women."

"I'm sure Melissa did this too when she went on her bachelor party. Well not this, well this but with guys."

Eric still found it a bit weird as he looked at the woman dancing on the stage and stripping in front of them. Eric even got a private dance. He loosened up a bit after a few beers. The guys had a really good time. It was just past 2.30am when Eric walked in his house. He desperately wanted to get out of his pants. They had gotten a little tight. Melissa just came back from the bathroom when Eric walked upstairs.

"Hi honey," Melissa spoke.

Eric didn't reply to that. He just pushed against the wall and kissed her. Melissa immediately felt how turned on he was. Eric picked her up and Melissa immediately wrapped her legs around him as Eric moved his lips to her neck.

"Eric, not here," Melissa moaned.

Eric walked her to their bedroom and let them fall down on the bed.

"You know, when I was at that strip club I just imagined the dancers were you."

"Do you want me to strip for you?"

"That would be nice."

Melissa got up and locked the door as Eric turned on the bedside lamp so he could see Melissa better. Eric watched Melissa strip for him and he got more turned on every second. Melissa straddled him when she was naked and quickly took his clothes off. Melissa was glad that she and Eric were having sex again after she had the miscarriage. She really had missed it. They made love and fell asleep quickly after that.

About an hour later they wake up when they heard a noise downstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: maybe a little tissue alert.**

* * *

Eric and Melissa both shook up by the noise. They got out and carefully walked out of the bedroom. They saw that Finley's door was open. Melissa peeked inside and saw that Finley wasn't in his bed anymore. Quietly they walked downstairs. They saw a light coming from the kitchen. Melissa peeked around the corner of the stairs.

"Finley, what are you doing?" Melissa spoke once she saw it was Finley in the kitchen.

"Hi mom, I was thirsty."

"We heard a crash. What happened?"

"My glass fell down on the floor."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was wearing my slippers. I'm sorry mom."

"It's okay sweetie. Just go back to bed I'll clean up here."

Eric took Finley back to his room while Melissa cleaned up.

…

It was just 2 more days until Eric and Melissa were getting married.

"I wish it was already Saturday," Melissa told Eric.

"Yeah me too, I can't wait to be married to you," Eric replied as he crawled closer to her in bed and put his arm around her. "I can't wait to see your dress. I'm sure you're gonna look absolutely amazing."

"I'm sure you're gonna love it."

Eric kissed her. He loved her so much. He couldn't wait to be married to her and so make love to his wife. Eric moved his lips towards Melissa's neck.

"Eric," Melissa moaned. "We promised that we wouldn't have sex this week, until our wedding night."

"I know, but you're just irresistible," Eric spoke between kisses.

"You're irresistible too, but we promised. I'll make the wedding night sex even better, I'm sure."

Eric sighed. "I just want you," Eric whispered in her ear.

"I want you too. It's just 2 more days."

"You're right. We can hold off for just 2 more days."

Eric gave her a passionate kiss before they fell asleep.

…

Melissa was packing some stuff up since she was spending the night at Nell's tonight.

"I'm gonna miss you tonight," Eric told her as he hugged her from behind.

"I know, I'm gonna miss you too." Melissa turned around to face him. "But it's just one night. And tomorrow you'll see me walking down the aisle."

"I can't wait."

"Me neither."

Melissa gave Eric one more kiss before they went downstairs.

"Be good to your dad tonight," Melissa told Finley.

"Why do you have to go mom?"

"That's part of a wedding tradition. The bride and groom can't be in the same house the night before they are getting married.

"Oh okay. Where will you go?"

"I'm gonna go stay with your Aunt Nell."

"Okay. See you tomorrow mom."

"See you tomorrow. Be good to your father."

"I will mom, don't worry."

Eric walked Melissa to the door when Nell was there to pick her up.

Eric gave Melissa a kiss before she left.

"See ya tomorrow," Eric spoke.

"See ya. I love you."

"I love you too."

Nell drove them back to her place.

"So are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes I am. I'm a little bit nervous but I guess that's okay. I can't wait to be married to Eric."

"You two belong together, everyone can see that."

"I feel so lucky to have him and Finley."

"Finley's a great kid. He really looks a lot like his father."

"Yeah he does. I'm glad Finley knows his dad now."

Melissa looked at her wedding dress one more time before going to bed. She couldn't believe that tomorrow she was getting married to Eric. After all these years they were together again.

Eric woke up early the next morning. He was too excited to sleep. It was only 8am and the wedding didn't start until 2pm. Eric stayed in bed for about a half an hour just looking at the ceiling. He got out, got showered and had breakfast.

Melissa woke up around 9am. She smiled when she realized that today was her wedding day. She couldn't wait to walk down the aisle to get married to Eric. She wondered what he would be wearing.

"Are you ready for today?" Nell asked when they were having breakfast.

"Yes I am. I'm so excited."

"Yeah I can see that. You're totally glowing."

"Yeah I'm so happy. I just hope everything will go alright today."

"I'm sure it will."

Around 12pm Nell and Melissa made their way over to the venue. The owner greeted them and showed Nell and Melissa to their dressing room. A little later Kensi was there too. Nell and Kensi helped Melissa get into her wedding dress.

"You look so beautiful," Kensi said.

"Thank you."

"We've got something for you," Nell told her.

"What's that?"

"Well every bride has to have something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. So we got you some things."

Nell pulled out an old bracelet that belonged to Melissa's mother. She wore it on her wedding day and so did her mother. Melissa got a new pair of earrings to go with her dress, a borrowed necklace from her mother and a blue garter.

"Thanks you guys."

A little later Melissa's dad, Frank, walked in flowed by Melissa's brother, Mark.

"Hey sis," Mark spoke.

"Hey bro," Melissa greeted him and she gave him a hug.

"You look really beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I can't believe my little sister is getting married."

"Me neither. But I'm really glad about it."

"Yeah I can see that. I'll see you out there."

Mark gave her a hug and left.

"You ready sweetie?" Frank asked.

"Yes I am."

"I can't believe my little girl is getting married."

"Me neither dad, but I'm really happy."

"Yes I can see that. I'm glad you and Eric are back together again."

"Me too, dad."

Melissa mom came to tell them that everything was ready. Kensi, Nell, Melissa and her dad walked to the doors leading up to the wedding venue. They were getting married on the beach. There was a beautiful arch placed at the end of the aisle, decorated with blue and white flowers. There were white chairs for the guest to sit on and the chairs next to the aisle were also decorated with blue and white flowers. Behind the arch was and orchestra. They started playing the music and that was the cue for the bridesmaids. First Kensi came out. Kensi was wearing a turquoise knee length dress. The top was ribbed and the straps crossed each other and tied down in the neck. The bottom was silk with ruffles on the bottom. Eric saw the dress and figured Melissa must be wearing something with blue as well. Nell came out after Kensi wearing the same dress. Their outfits were finished off with turquoise beads around their ankles going up to their middle toes. The orchestra played a different song and everyone stood up. Eric waited anxiously to see Melissa at the end of the aisle. A little later she appeared. She looked absolutely beautiful in her wedding dress. She was wearing a long white wedding dress. The top was covered with blue glitter stripes coming together at one point. The straps were also blue glitter. The bottom was wide and it had a top layer that stopped around the middle and it had a blue line at the bottom, towards the back it went lower. She finished the dress of with a tiara and a white veil. She wore beads on her feet as well, blue and crystal. Melissa saw Eric standing at the end of the aisle. He looked so handsome in his suit. Eric wore a white suit with turquoise shirt. He was barefoot. Finley was wearing the same suit as Eric. Melissa and Eric smiled as they saw each other. Melissa and her dad walked down the aisle. Melissa's dad gave her a kiss before he handed her off to Eric.

"You look really beautiful," Eric told her.

"You look quite handsome yourself."

Eric and Melissa turned to the minister.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there's anyone who has a reason why these two should not be married, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Of course there were no objections. "Who gives this woman to this woman today?"

"Her mother and I do," Frank spoke as he shortly stood up.

The minister started the ceremony. Finley had made a speech for them.

"Mom and dad, I'm glad you are back together again. I really like having my dad in my life. You two seem really happy with each other. I couldn't ask for a better mom and dad. I really hope one day I'll be able to become a big brother. I love you mom and I love you dad."

Melissa couldn't help but tear up as Finley spoke that. Eric pulled Finley in for a hug.

"Thank you buddy, I love you too."

Melissa gave him a hug too. "That was really beautiful sweetie, I love you too." She placed a kiss on the top of his head.

Finley stood back on his place.

"Eric, can you please recite your vows to Melissa," the minister spoke.

Eric took a deep sigh before speaking.

"Melissa, I love you so much and I honestly don't know how I could have spent so many years without you. I'm so glad I found you again and I'm really grateful that we have a beautiful son together. I never wanna live one day without you and Finley. I'm never gonna make the mistake again of walking out on you. I regret it every day. But that's the past. We are here together now and we're gonna build a beautiful future together for our family. From the moment I saw you I knew you were the one for me. I love you and I always will."

Melissa couldn't help but cry a little as Eric said that. Eric wiped the tears from her face with his dumb.

"Melissa, can you please recite your vows to Eric."

"Eric, at first when I saw you after all these years I wasn't sure if I wanted you in my life again. But after seeing how good you were with Finley and spending time with you, all of the feelings I had for you came up again. I never stopped loving you in all these years. After you left I was hoping that one day you would walk in and that everything would be alright. Even if it's 9 years later, I'm still glad that we found each other. I never ever wanna life without you. You're a wonderful dad to Finley. I couldn't have asked for a better dad and for a better husband. I'm positive that we will have a wonderful life together, the three of us. And hopefully we will add a new addition in the future. I'm so grateful to have you and Finley in my life. I love you and I always will. You are my one."

Eric smiled at Melissa.

"Here before us Eric and Melissa have said their vows to each other. Eric, Melissa, please join hands." Eric and Melissa grabbed each other's hand. "Do you Eric Beale, take Melissa Bryan to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Eric replied smiling while looking at Melissa.

"Do you Melissa Bryan, take Eric Beale to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Melissa answered smiling.

"Eric, could you please put the ring on Melissa's finger?"

Eric turned around and Finley handed him the ring.

"Through this ring, I accept you as my wife, for now and forever."

"Melissa, could you please put the ring on Eric's finger?"

Melissa turned around and Nell handed her the ring.

"Through this ring, I accept you as my husband, for now and forever."

"By the powers vested in my, by the state of California I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Eric and Melissa smiled at each other before Eric kissed her. Everyone was clapping.

"We're married," Melissa whispered.

"I know."

Hand in hand they walked down the aisle and they went inside. They were followed by Nell, Finley, Kensi and the minister. They signed the wedding papers, with the autographs of the maid of honor and the best man.

"Congratulations," the minister spoke as he shook Eric and Melissa's hands.

"Thank you. It was a really wonderful ceremony."

"It was my pleasure."

The minister left. The photographer took them for some pictures. They made some pictures on the beach. Pictures of just Melissa and Eric, with Melissa's and Eric's parents there, of Melissa, Eric and Finley, of Melissa and Finley, of Melissa and the bridesmaids, the bridesmaids with Finley and pictures of all of them. When they had shot enough pictures everyone went back inside. They had booked an Oceanside reception room.

Finley walked over the microphone.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Everyone turned to Finley. "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Beale."

Eric and Melissa walked in and everyone started clapping and cheering. It was only 4pm so they had some time before dinner. Only Eric and Melissa's family and the OSP team were here at the moment. The rest of the guests had gone back to their hotel room and would join them later in the evening for the reception. They just hung out together. Sam daughter came up to Melissa.

"You look really pretty, like a princess," she told Melissa.

"Thank you, you look very pretty too, you're a little princess."

Smiling she walked back to Sam and Michelle.

Around 5pm they all sat down at the dinner table. Eric and Melissa sat in the middle with Nell and Finley next to them. Melissa stood up and clinked her glass. Everyone turned to her.

"We would like to thank all of you for coming here today to celebrate this special day with us. It means a lot to us that you all are here. And a special thank you to Nell, who helped me with picking out the wedding dress and the bridesmaids dresses and she made sure everything went according to plan at the ceremony. So thank you for that Nell. I hope you all have a wonderful evening and hope you enjoy the dinner."

Melissa sat back down. Nell stood up next.

"Thank you for that Melissa. It was an honor that you chose me to be your maid of honor. It really means a lot to me. You and Eric look so happy together. You two really belong together. I hope you have a happy life together. To Eric and Melissa," Nell spoke and she raised her glass.

"To Eric and Melissa," the other guests replied.

The food was absolutely delicious. Eric and Melissa had some time together, just the two of them before the guest arrived for the reception.

"I still can't believe we're actually married," Eric spoke as they looked out at the ocean from the porch.

"Me neither, but I'm so happy right now."

Melissa gave Eric a kiss.

"I can't wait to take you upstairs and make love to you," Eric told Melissa.

"Me neither. I'm really looking forward to that."

"We can ditch the party and just go upstairs," Eric said in a cheeky tone.

"As much as I would love that, we can't."

"I know, but I still want to."

Eric and Melissa gave each other one more kiss before they went back inside.

"There you are," Callen spoke. "We wondered where you two had gone to."

"Just some private time," Melissa replied.

"Ah okay."

"Not what you think, we just went outside to join the view."

"Sure," Callen smirked at them and he walked off.

Around 8pm they guest started arriving and everyone congratulated Eric and Melissa. The DJ started playing some music. Around 9pm he stopped the music momentarily.

"Could Mr. and Mrs. Beale come out to the dance floor please?" The DJ spoke.

Eric and Melissa walked out to the dance floor.

"Their first dance as husband and wife."

Melissa and Eric danced their first dance to 'Everlasting love'. They looked so beautiful together as they danced. After that dance Eric took Melissa's mother and Melissa danced with her father. After that they took Eric's mom and Eric's dad. They dance floor got fuller with every person they chose. Melissa danced with Finley too. Everyone was having a really good time. Around 10pm they brought out the cake. It was a beautiful three layered chocolate cake with yellow flowers and a bride, groom and a little best man on top. Melissa and Eric cut the cake together and fed each other the first piece. It was really good. Everyone enjoyed the cake.

Around 1.30am the guest starting leaving. At 2am everyone had left. Eric and Melissa thanked everyone from the staff for their help and they went up to the bridal suite. Eric opened the door and he carried Melissa inside.

"Oh my god, it's so big and beautiful," Melissa spoke as they walked into the room.

Eric closed the door with his foot and he kissed Melissa. All kissing Eric walked them to the king sized bed. Gently Eric put her down on the bed, still kissing.

"I love you," Eric spoke.

"I love you too. I really enjoyed today. It was so beautiful."

"Yes, it was. We're married now."

"Yes we are. Why don't you make it a little cozier in here while I go get into something more comfortable?"

"Sure."

Eric helped Melissa get out of her dress and he couldn't resist kissing her neck.

"I'll be right back."

Melissa went to the bathroom and got changed. A little later she came out wearing a sexy nightgown. Eric's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw her. He was sitting against the head board in just his boxers on the bed. Melissa saw a little bulge in his boxers already. Seductively she walked over to the bed and straddled Eric.

"God, you look amazing."

Eric moved his arms around her and kissed her. Melissa moved back and forth a little a felt Eric getting more excited. Eric kissed his way down her neck to her breasts. It felt so good. Eric removed her nightgown and turned her around. Melissa wrapped her legs around him. Eric's body pressed against her in just the right way. Melissa couldn't wait for him to be inside of her but she wanted to enjoy this moment, their first time as husband and wife. Eric planted kisses on her body until he reached her panties. He quickly pulled them off and took his own boxers off too. He kissed his way up Melissa's body. He kissed her on the lips as his hand worked her body. Melissa was in heaven. She reached out for Eric and worked him as well. It didn't take Melissa long to reach her peak. Eric kissed her until she was back to earth. He positioned himself between her legs and pushed inside of her. They made love for hours in a lot of different position. At 5am they were both too tired for another round and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Eric woke up around 10am and he saw Melissa still sleeping in his arms. He couldn't believe that this was his wife.

"Good morning my wife," Eric spoke when Melissa woke up.

"Good morning my husband."

They started kissing and made love once more. They got showered and ordered breakfast. They stayed in the room until 1pm. They packed up their stuff and checked out. They said goodbye to all the guests that had stayed in the hotel as well.

"Hey buddy," Eric called when he saw Finley. He spent the night with Melissa's parents.

"Hey dad." Eric gave Finley a hug.

"Did you have a good time yesterday?"

"Yes I did. You and mom looked so beautiful together."

"You looked very handsome too. Come on, let's go home."

They said goodbye to Melissa's and to Eric's parents before they went home.

Finley opened the door for them and Eric carried Melissa inside.

….

It was now the middle of October. Eric and Melissa had been married for a month. They loved married live so far. They couldn't get enough of each other. A couple times Finley almost walked in on them. They told each other it would be best to save that stuff for the locked bedroom.

Finley now had a week off from school. Melissa and Eric had taken a week off too. They were going on their first family vacation.


End file.
